


Demonio sexual

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Asexual Character, Blood and Violence, Demon Kuroko Tetsuya, Demon Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, True Mates, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Kuroko es un incubó que se alimenta del deseo de los humanos y demonios. Es sirviente del rey del infierno Nash Gold Jr, quien lo mantiene en sus aposentos reales como su amante.Kuroko sobrevive en el infierno hasta que la guerra explota y contempla por primera vez a un Ángel.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo/Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 8





	1. resumen

Nacido de un profundo odio Kuroko Tetsuya es un demonio sexual que se alimenta del deseo de los humanos y demonios. Es sirviente del rey del infierno Nash Gold Jr, quien lo mantiene en sus aposentos reales como su amante y lo usa para asesinar demonios desobedientes.

Kuroko sobrevive en el infierno hasta que la guerra explota y contempla por primera vez a un Ángel.

Kuroko no basquet [Au Omegaverse] Ángeles\Demonios

Nashkuro&Akakuro   
allkuro leve

**Protagonistas**

Nash el rey del infierno -Alfa   
Kuroko el esclavo sexual del rey.-Omega dominante   
Akashi: Es un ángel de alto rango-Alfa asexual

**Personajes secundarios**  
Kiseki/kagami angeles -betas  
Haizaki comandante y verdugo-Demonio- omega  
Mención del nijihai

Esta historia es un AU cortito, con pocas palabras y sin demasiados detalles y espero les guste :3


	2. 1

Ser el rey del infierno es un trabajo difícil, atormentar inocentes, torturar pecadores y luchar guerras contra el cielo se vuelve agotador.

El encargado de gobernar aquel lugar lúgubre era Nash Gold un excéntrico rubio de mal carácter, definitivamente una criatura malvada con alas negras que se sentaba en su trono viendo al mundo arder. Su principal enemigo resultaba ser el general del ejército perteneciente al cielo Akashi Seijuro y claro la tropa de la vorpal swords, quienes le generaba grandes dolores de cabeza.   
Prexistían en una guerra que no acababa nunca y no era sencillo crear estrategias de contraataque contra los ángeles y eliminarlos uno a uno, lo único divertido era matarlos.

Esos seres celestiales que tanto odiaba eran muy fuertes y para su desgracia la mayoría de las veces terminaba perdiendo contra el bien, pero el mago se convencía que al final ganaría la guerra... Un día conquistaría el cielo, mataría a toda esa escoria angelical y sería el rey de ambos mundos.  
Traería el apocalipsis al planeta tierra, tendría al fin todo el poder que se merecía por derecho.

😈🌟😈🌟😈🌟😈

Dejando sus pensamientos ambiciosos atrás, escuchó que unos comerciantes extranjeros traían un pequeño demonio arrastrado, podía advertir que se trataba de un demonio sexual a metros por su aroma exquisito o por su vestuario bastante atrevido revelando sus curvas, el gran collar en su cuello y sus cadenas que parecían pesar demasiado.

Era diferente a todos los demonios horripilantes del infierno dado este era bonito, exótico por sus alas negras parecidas a los de los ángeles y en realidad lucia más como un querubín. Tenía un aura inocente a pensar de su naturaleza y todos lo miraban tal si fuera un manjar de los dioses, su piel de porcelana era tan tersa digna de ser acariciada, sus hebras finas de color celeste igual al cielo resultaban atractivas y su porte adorable, estoico como un misterio sin resolver.

\- Señor venimos de muy lejos a vender esta hermosa joya, es incubo del planeta tierra. A pesar de que moría de hambre y está muy delgado por no tener un alfa, funciona perfectamente, ya lo probamos puede aguantar hasta cuatro horas o más teniendo relaciones sexuales intensas y rudas, es el mejor dando placer, puedes encadenarlo como tu esclavo pero no debes quitarle el collar porque si lo haces es capaz de dominarte ¿Estas interesado? Sabes que su precio es muy caro, debes entender que es una raza extinta y tú mismo has matado a casi todos, pero este está controlado por un dispositivo así que no es peligroso.

_Pocos humanos odian y aman al mismo tiempo para convertirse en uno de esos demonios luego de morir._   
_Son nacidos de los crímenes violentos y pasionales o la venganza además eran los más buscados en los bajos mundos porque proporcionaban un placer infinito a quienes tenían el deleite de tenerlos y eran extremadamente peligrosos, podían ser usados como armas porque eran capaces de manipular a los demonios fácilmente, mataban de una forma erótica y eran seductores natos._

_Estaban extintos precisamente por sus grandes poderes y destrezas físicas, los mataban porque sentían miedo de su poder._

El mago ansioso bajo de su trono con la intención de verle más de cerca, aunque este se ocultaba la cara, como si tuviese miedo de su sola presencia, seguramente sentía en sus entrañas la vibra alfa.  
Los demonios generalmente pueden sentir el orden de la jerarquía o el pecado de la lujuria que yace en ellos. Los íncubos sienten el deseo porque ese es su alimento después de todo, es como cuando tienes mucha hambre y hueles el delicioso olor a exquisitez en el aire, el apetito pide desesperado por el alimento sustancial.

Agarro su rostro apretándolo, bajo su mano para tocar su cuerpo- He buscado este incubo en particular, uno que tuviese el cabello celeste y cuerpo delicado, mirada atrevida, cintura y caderas definidas, muslos como el chocolate blanco. ¿Así que resiste bastante?

-Todo el día si es preciso, él se alienta del sexo si no tiene la sangre de un alfa pero tu puedes marcarlo asi siempre sera tuyo

-Me interesa tener un amante, hace mucho no tengo algo de diversión. No importa el precio, lo comprare - dijo dándoles el dinero. Luego se volvió hacia sus sirvientes -Quiero que lo bañen y lo arreglen, luego lo traen a mi habitación

Nash sonrió lamiéndose los labios, listo para devorar al pobre esclavo como si fuera su postre.


	3. 2

El incubo fue llevado a través del castillo de fuego y lava; las llamas cubrían todo sin quemarlo, la arquitectura era bastante extraña con gráficos detallados de la historia trágica de la humanidad como un suceso triunfante para el malvado soberano inmortal.

Tetsuya fue vestido de la misma manera que una concubina, su cabello largo de un tono celeste llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos curiosamente tímidos se deslizaron por doquier admirando la decoración y era silencioso como un pequeño fantasma.

El mago lo invito a sus aposentos reales y con precaución el peli celeste se sentó en uno de los sillones grandes con picos enormes en las orillas _. Kuroko nunca había estado en un lugar lleno de lujos como un castillo, tampoco tan cerca de un poderoso hombre como el rey Gold._  
 _Escuchó hablar poco de esa criatura sedienta de muerte sin embargo tenía la certeza que era sádico, maldad pura y tenía tanto miedo que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente._

_¿Cómo no temer cuando un sátiro es dueño de tu vida y tu cuerpo?_

Nash le ofreció una bebida claro que los íncubos pueden comer o beber, pero eso no los alimenta, no es parte de su necesidad primordial. Luego el rubio se puso de cuclillas para estar enfrente del niño, tocando los cabellos celestes jalándolos un poco y su mano se arrastró acariciando su muslo mientras decía —Cuéntame sobre ti, incubo.

El chico se removió inquieto, nervioso ante la presencia fuerte del rey, el cual trasmitía una lujuria asfixiante.

—Si su majestad— tatareo— Hace algunos años desperté en un lugar oscuro sin recordar nada y tenía mucha hambre, mis colmillos salieron y no había nadie que me controlara, mordí a una persona como si fuese un vampiro, cuando me di cuenta había sangre por doquier, me sentí asustado e intenté esconderme y luchar contra mis instintos, pero volvió a pasar y no puede evitar convertirme en un monstruo...Me di cuenta de que podía sentir el deseo de las personas y era capaz de beber esa lujuria, tenía un apetito que nunca acababa. Preferí atacar a las personas malvadas, centrarme en los malhechores con deseos insanos, fue allí donde me encontraron esos demonios y me esclavizaron.

El demonio analizo viendo que era un novato — No sabes nada sobre los demonios sexuales, aunque eres uno de ellos. Me imagino ningún ser te ha instruido sobre tu naturaleza; esos hombres únicamente te obligaron a fornicar con restricciones, pero no te enseñaron apropiadamente a desarrollar tus habilidades, debieron tener miedo de ti, un omega que domina alfas es un arma imparable.

—No tengo tanta información sobre los de mi especie únicamente que me usaban como juguete por lo que soy... Sé que fui un humano que odio tanto hasta convertirse en un demonio después de su muerte y ahora constantemente tengo hambre, nunca estoy satisfecho ¿Puede ese ser mi castigo por el pasado? ¿El karma? ¿Qué cosa tan mala hice? ¿El amor fue mi pecado o el odio fruto de ese amor? — se preguntó la peli celeste sin sentirse intimidado por hablar tan informalmente a un rey psicótico si bien siempre había sido directo, decía lo que pensaba.

_Aquellos demonios comerciantes le habían enseñado que un buen omega no debe responder sin permiso o tan libremente, debe bajar la mirada y obedecer órdenes pero nunca fue bueno siendo sumiso de hecho tuvo que ser electrocutado muchas veces por su rebeldía._

Si Nash fuera tan salvaje como sus anteriores dueños, ya habría sido golpeado brutalmente.

El hombre no le afecto que el niño fuese un omega poco típico y le instruyo—Soy un alfa, puedo satisfacer por completo todas tus necesidades, nunca tendrás hambre si te quedas conmigo.

_El mago conocía sobre estos revoltosos íncubos, sabía que eran como paracitos sedientos del deseo infinito que yace en el corazón de los hombres._

_Los alfas son dominantes, su palabra es ley y todo lo que dice se hace, los omegas simplemente obedecen a esta figura de autoridad. Es el orden social dictaminado por una cruel naturaleza._

La sombra se acercó lentamente como seducido por la cantidad de lujuria que tenía el mago y sin poder evitarlo igual a un imán beso suavemente sus labios, los cuales eran una trampa mortal sabor apasionante—Nunca había sentido que alguien me deseara tanto como tú, es un poco espeluznante porque eres mi dueño y me siento atraído por esa cantidad de deseo.

Nash sonrió levemente, acariciando su mejilla— Podría tomarte a la fuerza, encadenarte a mi cama arrodillado para mi placer y tu espíritu moriría porque te usaría hasta aburrirme igual al juguete sexual que eres, pero he visto esa mirada llena de fuego que despierta mi deseo más que la sumisión. Te quitare ese collar que anula tus poderes, al ser tu alfa no podrás usar tus feromonas conmigo, pero si para mis propósitos.

_Kuroko era capaz de subyugar con su olor a alfas, omegas y betas pero no a su amo o más bien quien lo marcara... El collar funcionaba para que el pequeño no pudiese usar esas habilidades contra ellos si bien el mago le estaba brindando un poco más de libertad al permitirle tener uso de aquella arma letal._

—Tienes mi cuerpo a tu disposición desde que me compraste ¿Entonces lo que deseas es mi voluntad? ¿Por qué anhelas que esté de acuerdo? Pensé que te gustaría torturarme, usar tu poder contra mi cuerpo ¿No es más fácil forzarme o es acaso una treta? – añadió con desconfianza.

Nash quería más que solo poseer —Ya sabes cómo es el bajo mundo, siempre hacemos tratos y eso quiero, que estés dispuesto hacer mío. Si te obligara simplemente como esos comerciantes, tu siempre harías lo que te pido y un incubo necesita libertad para brindar mayor placer.

—Parece que has tenido a otros como yo antes, sabes mucho sobre lo que soy —admitió queriendo saber más sobre el hombre o lo que hacía con sus otros amantes.

El mago adiciono — Como rey debo saber todo sobre las diferentes ramas de los demonios sin embargo eres el primero demonio sexual que llama mi atención suficiente para dejar con vida, los otros que he encontrado decidí matarlos porque tu raza es peligrosa y no quiero arriesgarme...Aun así, no son muy comunes casi todos están extintos, por eso eres especial en mi mundo de fuego, tienes gran poder sobre otros demonios y esos tontos comerciantes solo te usan para ser esclavo de cama pero no ven más allá de eso.

—¿Qué me propones entonces, mi señor? —preguntó el indiscreto peli celeste.

—Encontré algo en ti que es exquisito, puedes trabajar para mí; tengo muchos demonios desobedientes que necesitan ser controlados. Es porque no sabes controlar tu poder que eres débil, pero puedo ayudarte a volverte más fuerte después de todo eres el único omega capaz de controlar alfas— dijo intentando convencerle.

—¿No me harás satisfacerte o a otros demonios? Los comerciantes dijeron que tú eras cruel, que debía aprender a ser un buen omega sumiso, abrir las piernas, arrodillarme y aguantar los golpes— añadió luciendo temeroso el ingenuo demonio.

—Estas aquí como mi amante, mi esclavo sexual personal pero no te preocupes solo debes satisfacerme a mí y estarás en alta jerarquía.

—Para qué me dices entonces que puedo ser libre, si de igual manera me atas a tu cama— respondió con furia.

_Esa chispa de nuevo se encendió, esa rebelde manera de ser le atraía al hombre poderoso. Las personas solían bajar la cabeza, pero este pequeño omega se enfrentaba aun sabiendo podría matarlo._

—A diferencia de otros, te estoy ofreciendo un trato porque no quiero que andes llorando por el abuso o por complacerme. Quiero que estés dispuesto, no por miedo o un collar, me gusta tu carácter fuerte; nunca he conocido un omega así.

Kuroko exclamo —No necesitas un amante cuando tienes muchos dispuestos.

—Como ya sabes los íncubos están hechos para el placer y no podría desaprovechar tus dotes sexuales, además tendríamos un delicioso beneficio mutuo. Eso es bueno para ti entre más lujuria sienta más deliciosa será mi sangre y más fuerte serás, cada vez que quiera deberás satisfacerme y yo en cambio te entrenare y podrás tomar de mi lujuria cuando desees— dijo simplemente con gran deseo de tenerle porque el niño era un demonio de gran belleza.

_Todos en el infierno eran horripilantes, tenían cuernos y espantosas caras sin embargo contrario a otros demonios, los íncubos son sumamente hermosos tanto que nadie es capaz de resistirse a ellos._

_Obviamente están hechos para la seducción y muerte._

Kuroko suspiro — ¿Por qué me obligadas a estar contigo si tus deseos son suficientes para alimentarme sin llegar al sexo? No te soy necesario en sentidos del placer carnal

Nash se burló tocando las alas negras del ángel que resaltaban de forma hermosa, eran suaves tan diferentes a las rasposas de los demás demonios y al acariciarlas el otro se estremeciera por ello haciendo un sonido involuntario—Eres una criatura hermosa más que miles de ángeles y vives para dar placer como nadie nunca podrá y siempre que deseo algo, lo tengo sea por las buenas o por las malas ¿Tu escoges? Te estoy dando una opción, amarrado como mi juguete o un aliado con beneficios mutuos.

—Sé que tienes el poder de poseerme a tu antojo, pero nunca mi voluntad si bien con este trato tendrás lo que a la fuerza no podría darte, lo haré por las buenas—no pensó en decirlo antes de tragar en seco, no podía decir que no a esa criatura porque valoraba su vida y quería quitase ese horrible collar que lo electrocutaba si no obedecía.

—Decisión correcta, te hare un contrato, pero si lo rompes te torturare, no me importa que tu linda piel de porcelana se manche de sangre o que mueras desangrado en mi cama— amenazó gruñendo.

El pequeño demonio lamento, no tenía muchas opciones, haría cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y ya no podía seguir matando humanos y tener un hambre atroz—Acepto los términos.

Nash se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y con un beso profundo sello dicho contrato, quito el espantoso collar de su cuello liberando todo el poder retenido que lo envenenaba y asfixiaba. El niño sintió como si recuperara de nuevo su alma, el demonio le había salvado, pero eso no era gratis, tenía un costo elevado que debía pagarlo por toda la eternidad.

Kuroko había hecho un trato con el diablo, era mala idea, pero no había otra manera

Al menos el mago le había quitado sus cadenas.

Nash no espero ni un segundo y fue quitándole lentamente la ropa entre un beso y otro, inclinando en uno de los muebles mientras besaba su cuello, manoseando de forma ruda y mordía para marcarlo con el olor como un alfa posesivo que era, sus dientes fueron insertados profundamente aunque solo se podía marcar apropiadamente durante el clímax del acto sexual.

—Bien pequeño incubo eres mío, nunca más tendrás hambre porque jamás dejare de desearte y deberes cumplir con mis órdenes.

_Si Kuroko era mordido, el alfa podía dominarlo por ende era algo que el omega no había experimentado, antes de que lo esclavizaran podía dominar a alfas, omegas y betas en la cama; luego del collar sus comerciantes no dejaban que sus clientes lo mordieran así que permitir que Nash lo hiciera era un enorme riesgo, si dejaba que el rey lo marcara seria suyo para siempre._

Pertenecer a alguien, es como un contrato matrimonial que ni la muerte puede borrar.

Kuroko cerró los ojos dejando de pensar en ello, hace mucho tiempo no tenía alguien que se preocupara de sus necesidades; como incubo debía dar placer, pero no recibirlo. Se centró en las sensaciones, en el olor fuerte del alfa que llenaba sus sentidos, en su gran espalda, en sus uñas clavándose en esta y en sus besos que dejaban sin aliento, fue fácil dejarse llevar hasta sentir como era marcado por un alfa, como sentía que todo su cuerpo vibrara de placer.

Era adictivo

El pecado de la lujuria

El infierno fueron las sábanas rojas del mago y su sangre sabor a pecado.


	4. 3

Desde ese día Kuroko Tetsuya se convirtió en el incubo personal del rey, muchos sabían lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas habitaciones probablemente podían escuchar los gemidos por doquier igual a un eco que revotaba en las paredes doradas o mirar como poco a poco el niño fue tomando gran poder en la política, siendo incubo era capaz de dominar a los demonios y humanos usando simplemente su vibra omega, su dulce aroma resultaba una trampa mortal.

Para Nash aquel chico adorable era una de sus mejores armas contra los traidores, este era capaz de lograr que hablaran o matarlos sin llegar a usar demasiado la fuerza y no es como si no amara la violencia puesto esta era parte de su naturaleza si no porque su trabajo se volvía más sencillo con el peli celeste a su lado.

Lástima los íncubos no son igual de eficientes contra los ángeles dado se supone estos seres no tienen pecados o deseos prohibidos o libidinosos; ellos son puros así que los demonios no los pueden seducir, aunque son capaces de enamorarlos o tentarlos.

De igual manera el mago dejaba esos pensamientos cuando el niño tomaba su sangre caliente porque era lo más cercano a tocar el cielo, simplemente lo llevaba a un mundo lleno de éxtasis.

_Los íncubos son seres interesantes._

_Cuando no tienen sexo, se alimentan de la sangre y el deseo del individuo en cuestión, si un alfa deja sin alimento a un incubo este enloquece, es la peor de las torturas._

_Son seres hechos para el placer y la muerte._

_Estando con su pequeño cielo olvidaba sus problemas como la intensa guerra entre los ángeles y los demonios el cual había explotado en medio del caos y la destrucción._

_Se perdían miles de vidas en la cruzada infernal, los traidores eran severamente castigados o los mediocres que no hacían bien su trabajo. Los demonios eran perfectas máquinas de matar y se volvía difícil dominarlos dado que siempre se salían de control ante la ira desquiciada por ende era más ardua la tarea para el rey estar supervisándolos. Su modo de actuar era infundir miedo únicamente de esa manera las criaturas le obedecerían sin problemas, la amenaza del dolor causa en un individuo la actitud dócil._

Kuroko castigaba a los demonios desobedientes y también satisfacía a su rey.

Era un trato justo, placer por la sangre llena de lascivia.

Tetsuya se tornada adicto a ella tanto como el rey era gozando del cuerpo exótico.

😈🔥😈🔥😈🔥

Ese día se levantó de entre la cama del rey, la seda cubría su piel desnuda; fue a darse una ducha caliente y cuando salió con su pelo húmedo se puso encima del musculoso golpeando su pecho exigiendo alimento y recostándose para morder su cuello, oliendo el aroma del macho susurrando- Tengo hambre

-Tienes un apetito voraz, hace como una hora te alimente y quieres más- susurro el rubio cansado de aquella insistencia.

-Los íncubos necesitamos mucho cuidado, dijiste que me ibas a sustentar siempre que quería...Ese era nuestro trato, yo fornico contigo cuando tú quieres y de la forma que desees, pero tu niegas darme alimento- expresó obligándole a reaccionar.

Nash enojado le advirtió, distinguiendo aquel olor tan fuerte que llenaba sus sentidos-Deja de usar tus feromonas con tu rey.

No puedes dominar a un alfa.

-A veces no soy capaz de controlarlo, mis instintos son más grandes que mi sensatez- replico avergonzado, desviando su mirada para otro lado.

El demonio de fuego cuchicheo adormilado- Ven mi pequeño demonio, para que no digas que no complazco a mis amantes insatisfechos.

Kuroko se sentó a arqueadas del hombre friccionando y le quito los botones con desesperación incluso sus manos temblaban, respiro el aroma de su piel que olía al más puro deseo, se lamio los labios ¡Delicioso pecado de la lujuria!

Mordió su cuello para extraer su exquisita sangre, el mago al ser el rey podía controlar bien sus sentidos sin crear una fantasía porque si caía en aquella treta podía morir fácilmente sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba en un ardiente desenfreno, le gustaba más cuando el pequeño lo mordía en la hora de la pasión y se volvía todo bastante caliente.

Mientras la sombra extraía su sangre adictiva lleno sus deseos.  
El mago se retorcía de placer ante ello

-Basta- exigió sentándose luego de un rato, no podía dejar que la peli celeste comiera demasiado porque si le permitía tomar excesivamente su sangre, si se pasaba de la raya caería como los demás demonios en la telaraña de la muerte y la seducción mortal.

_Por esa razón siempre eliminaba a los íncubos, eran manipuladores por naturaleza y tan seductores como letales... Incluso si Kuroko era relativamente un niño ingenuo su destino era conquistar el trono de cualquier rey._

_No podía dejar que le controlara._

_Hundirse de locura por su olor o por sus ojos pedazos de cielo era una trampa, nunca debía caer en una dulce muerte de aquella tentación._

El jugador fantasma obedeció limpiándose su boca y sentándose en su regazo mientras le abrazaba con descaro para tentarle, continúo exigiendo-Quiero más.

Nada era suficiente.

Nash le beso con fiereza, metiendo sus manos debajo de la ropa del otro tal si fuese aquel hombre la atracción misma, un eros de la pasión - Te alimentare de la manera tradicional, la que más te gusta.

Puso su peso debajo suyo, con una mano tocando su cuerpo y otra en su cuello hasta meter sus dedos en su boca- Pareces tan inocente como un ángel, pero eres un demonio pervertido, puedes engañar a todos con la ingenuidad pero muestras tu verdadero rostro cuando estas en mi cama.

Kuroko lo agarro para pasar sus brazos por sus hombres y acercarlo más- Nací siendo un incubo, entre más pervertido sea más delicioso es mi alimento, no lo hago porque quiero si no porque lo necesito.

-No mientras, quieres esto. Entre más rudo soy, más alto gimes mi nombre ¿Quién diría que un pequeño que parece tan inocente le gusta que lo cojan duro y de las maneras más repugnantes? - dijo el amante

_Claro para los íncubos que se alimentan de lujuria y de sexo, copular resultaba una acción deliciosa, era como un plato de comida con postre incluido y era necesario hacerlo más de tres veces por día para mantenerse estable, con Nash era más fácil porque podía ser alimentado mediante la sangre, pero el mago siempre prefería la opción más caliente y entretenida._

-Los otros alfas siempre me hicieron daño, me forzaron y amarraron, me golpearon y aun luego de toda esa maldad que tomaba de ellos nunca llegue a sentirme satisfecho pero tú has sido todo lo que necesito.

Nash mordió su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva caliente- Puedo llegar a ser peor que esos hombres, mientras seas obediente te complaceré, pero si me traicionas sentirás que es el verdadero dolor.

-Hablas demasiado, dame lo que necesito ahora. - reclamó ansioso.

-Los omegas no piden, dan y tú te has hecho mal educado quizá debería usar medidas para que no seas respondón- sonrió el demonio.

-He tenido masters que les gusta el sodomasoquismo, a mi no me importa que me golpees mientras sea para el placer porque devoro el pecado de la lujuria que existe en ello, en todos los fetiches y todas las poses. No soy un omega ordinario, soy uno que sabe lo que quiere y debes dármelo como el alfa que eres- dijo el incubo, el absorbía las fantasías, los deseos de las personas y las sentía en carne propia.

-Pequeño travieso siempre termino cayendo en tu juego, tanto que me esfuerzo y nunca estas satisfecho- gruño disfrutando del cuerpo ardiente del peli celeste.

El omega era exigente -Quizás deberías esforzarte mas

-No seas ambicioso, pequeño esclavo.

El mago era apasionado, pero nada saciaba la gula del incubo.

Ni siquiera la lujuria


	5. 4

El poderoso rey tenía un sistema para su demonio sexual el cual llamaba "Operación RPX" y se trataba de un método de manipulación para sacar información o matar al huésped enemigo de una forma sumamente efectiva.

Lo primero que hacía era poner en contacto la victima con el incubo, este usaba sus feromonas tan fuertes que el sujeto en cuestión quedaba drogado y luego el rey le preguntaba el nivel de deseo el cual persistentemente resulta estar una escala que iba de la A hasta la D, por ejemplo:

_A. Era el máximo deseo sexual que pudiese existir_

_Portador: Generalmente alfas o demonios de alto nivel._

_B. Es un grado bastante alto en el estándar._

_Portador: los demás demonios se mantienen en esta categoría especialmente betas y omegas._

_C. Regular a poca_

_Portador: generalmente esta aplica a los humanos dado no son tan sensitivos como los demonios y también algunas omegas._

_D. Los que no sienten deseos impuros sin embargo pueden llegar a sentir amor, cosa que es más peligrosa que un encantamiento común._

_Portador: Ángeles._

Incluso si era poco el deseo que un sujeto en cuestión pudiese sentir, Kuroko podría controlarle por medio del deseo que este expulsaba.

La fase siguiente, era la segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es la fantasía de la víctima?

La sombra podía ver las fantasías de las personas, las reproducía en su mente puesto que ese era el veneno que usaba para matarlos, los demonios resultaban ser muy pervertidos persistentemente soñaban miles de cosas asquerosas las cuales debía vivir el encubo con el fin de usarlo en su contra.

Cuando Nash indicaba la orden, el peli celeste les daba un beso apasionado como una serpiente mordiendo a su víctima, estos de inmediato caían en el éxtasis ardiente hasta morir de aquellos mismos deseos que tenían.   
Era una muy excitante manera de morir; contando que, en ese lugar lleno de tortura, la muerte que el proporcionada él incubo era bastante decente Morir por la pasión

Por un sueño

No era tan malo

⭐🌙⭐

Kuroko trabajaba cada vez que era necesario siendo un verdugo benevolente, un domingo en la noche por ejemplo no laboraba si no que compartía la cena con su rey

Nash comía carne roja en una larga mesa solitaria, con una copa llena de vino tinto, una música clásica de fondo como todo un elegante rey amaba las cosas finas y al lado yacía la sombra, parte de su trabajo era mantenerse al lado de su amo cada vez que era solicitado.

Era reconocido como una especie de concubina, aunque tenía más poder que una, de igual manera, aunque su apetito era voraz debía reconocer el rey siempre lo alimentaba tal como prometió.

Ser un incubo era tener hambre.

Un hambre inagotable.

Pero se hacía más fácil cuando tenía a un hombre que se encargara de sus necesidades.

Nash termino de comer y le dijo- Ven aquí

El mago lo sentó en su regazo dándole un poco de aquella roja bebida alcohólica, metiendo su dedo en la copa y poniéndosela dentro de la boca para que este chupara sus dedos, en un arranque se cansó de los juegos previos y lo empujo pegando la cabeza en la mesa de golpe inclinando el cuerpo delgado mientras separaba las piernas con su pie lo más extenso posible.

Cerrando los ojos Kuroko con su cara recostada a la mesa en una posición incómoda, escucho el sonido de la faja, el mago bajaba sus pantalones y en cuestión de momentos Nash rápidamente envestía con fuerza, el chico no se movió aunque la mesa rechinara por el movimiento brusco y espero a que terminara pero este lo levanto pegándolo a la pared para seguir con la travesía.

Los sirvientes de Nash se encontraban presentes y estaban acostumbrados a esas escenas, no había vergüenza publica en el infierno, el rey siempre cogía a Kuroko donde quería, en el trono, en su cama, en la bañera, en la mesa, en el sillón o frente a miles de demonios y en muchas posiciones diferentes.

Le gustaba las cosas públicas y libidinosas, el incubo no se quejaba de eso después de todo lo veía normal, pensaba que todas las relaciones eran de ese modo, que ser tratado de esa forma como un esclavo era común después de todo en la tierra había conocido gente realmente malvada que le gustaba dañarlo, al menos Nash era considerado, podía ser rudo pero le miraba a los ojos cuando lo hacían y lo besaba tiernamente

Pensaba que eso era lo más cercano al amor

Los demonios no aman, pero él creía que podía amar a Nash

Kuroko no le gustaba las posturas que le recordaran a sus antiguos amos, prefería mirar el rostro así que siempre intentaba cambiar la posición, aunque el rey depende de su estado de animo le hacía caso, si estaba enojado resultaba violento y no le gustaba esa faceta descontrolada.

El incubo se subió a su regazo para morderlo en la misma pared y oler aquel aroma masculino, el mago siguió haciendo lo que más le gustaba tomar su cuerpo para su placer.

Posteriormente de que el mago le alimentara y tuviese de porción de sexo público, el mago añadió tocándole el cabello- Tengo que encargarme de nos asuntos, estas libre de tus obligaciones hasta la noche.

-Dijiste que pasarías el día conmigo- dijo decepcionado.

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas más importantes que debo atender- expreso el mago con seriedad.

Dolido por aquellas palabras admitió-Pensé era tu prioridad, pero veo que es más importante tu ego.

_¿Acaso el rey prefería su trabajo?_

_¿Era más importante la guerra que él?_

-Ya hablamos sobre eso- replico el rubio.

Kuroko le iba a besar, pero Nash aparto su rostro como si le estuviese rechazando y eso le dolió.

El niño desconcertado y angustiado pregunto con tristeza - ¿Ya no me quieres?

-Claro no ves lo mucho que me excitas, eso lo puedes sentir; deberías aliviarme con tus manos esta tensión – dijo el descarado

-Pero eso no es querer ¿Es por eso que niegas mis besos? Mis antiguos amos no me besaban tampoco únicamente lo he hecho para robar sus almas al matarlos, no me miraban porque era un insignificante juguete para ellos ¿Así me ves?

_Pensé eras diferente._

_Pero me miras de la misma forma._

El rubio ignoro sus palabras -Escucha, te recompensare todo lo que quieras mañana pero hoy necesito silencio y tu mi pequeño incubo no me dejas concentrarme con tu olor a mi alrededor.... Cuando veo tu sensual cuerpo no me resisto a saborearte.

-Bien tu ganas, iré a leer algo pero en la noche debes compensarme – dijo acercándose para robarle un beso con la boca abierta

Pícaro movió su mano para tocarle -Toda la noche, puedes esperarme con uno de esos trajes que me gustan

Kuroko sonrió- Lo hare

Nash debía trabajar en su guerra, gastaba mucho tiempo en ello y cuando estaba ocupado planificando no lo dejaba entrar porque decía era una gran distracción.

Aunque el rey no tenía otros amantes, era fiel sentía que lo perdía, como que la guerra lo separaba de él.

Como su rey estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo para atenderle, Kuroko no tenía nada que hacer así que fue a la biblioteca y abrió uno de los tomos donde hablaban acerca de los ángeles guerreros.

A veces cuando el mago se encargaba de los asuntos provenientes de la guerra, se sentaba a leer libros dado se sentía interesado por la historia para olvidar que su rey se alejaba y era distante cuando había estas batallas.

Palpando sus dedos en las hojas antiguas observo la imagen de una de estas criaturas hermosas, sentía una atracción por esos seres dotados de divinidad; sencillamente los encontraba fascinantes, tanto que su sueño era ver uno en persona sin embargo no había forma en que un incubo como el pudiese algún día ver una criatura tan pura, todo lo contrario, a su persona.

De igual manera Nash odiaba a los ángeles y su pasatiempo favorito era matarlos o torturarlos, tampoco era como si pudiera salir del infierno.

Estaba en una enorme cárcel, encerrado en una monumental jaula personal.

No era libre

Nunca lo seria

Estaba atado al mago.

Y quizás no podía dejarlo.

Al final el rey era lo único que tenía.

Quizás era como uno de esos pájaros que están tanto en una jaula que si salen de ella mueren porque se acostumbraron a vivir encerrados, con su amo que no pueden sobrevivir de otra forma

La sombra se dijo a si mismo que un día conocería un ángel real, siempre había querido hablarle a alguien que no sintiera deseos por él.

Nash era el único capaz de soportar su olor sin caer en la seducción y no se sometía al apetito sexual por medio de las fieras feromonas si bien igual terminado hundido en la atracción destructiva de sus alas negras.

Todas las personas en el mundo solo le veían como un objeto de placer hasta el mismo rey lo trataba de ese modo, el pequeño demonio quería que alguien lo viese más allá de la lujuria.

_¿Cómo sería conocer a un ángel?_

_¿Tendría las alas de diferente color?_

_¿Cómo se sentirá estar cerca de uno o tocarlo?_

Kuroko anhelaba conocer en persona alguno, sentir si realmente no tienen concupiscencia, entonces quizá podría hablar con alguien que no tuviera esas pretensiones impuras por él.

Nunca se había sentido amado por nadie, todo lo que siempre ha conocido es el deseo.

La pasión

Aun siente lo más cercano al amor es dejar que Nash lo toque, Nash lo bese o le susurre que es suyo o que le haga sentir aquel fuego ardiente al acostarse con este en el frenesí.

Quizá cuando se sumerge en la lujuria olvida que eso no es amor, que Nash nunca va a amarlo.

Ser un incubo es un castigo.

Se preguntaba ¿Que hizo en su vida anterior por tener tal condena depravada?

Debía vivir para matar, para llevar a los hombres a la locura carnal y seducir sus almas a la muerte fatal.

Y su manera de sobrevivir era satisfaciendo a un insaciable rey

Que nunca lo amaría


	6. 5

  
El rey de aquel espeluznante lugar tormentoso fruncía el ceño, mordía sus labios con frustración, destilaba fuego ante el arranque de ira que arrastraba el alma a la agonía y desesperación.

La sombra sabia cuando estaba enfadado porque se desquitaba con su cuerpo siendo bastante rudo, un brutal amante despiadado y abusivo incluso los moretones llegaban a notarse a leguas o terminaba medio renco después del acto, a veces incluso no podía levantarse de la cama; el dolor era una tortura así que trataba de soportar todo lo que podía aquel sometimiento atroz, la manera brusca y sin una pizca de consideración era propia del espécimen más fuerte.

No le importaba el dolor porque lo canalizaba en alimento, lo que le molestaba era la manera que lo hacía como si quisiera destruirle o lastimarle.

Tal si no lo amara.

Ser amante del rey era un trabajo complicado, dependía del estado de humor, si estaba feliz era amable no obstante cuando se enojaba resultaba fatal por ende procuraba mantenerlo contento así le trataba bien, le daría recompensas satisfactorias.

Dejando esos pensamientos el rey se encontraba lleno de ira porque envió un ejército comandado por el general Makoto Hanamiya a resguardar un área del infierno sin embargo este no cumplió con su trabajo y fueron atacados por el enemigo. Los planes del mago eran estrictos, ningún de sus soldados podían fallar; si acaso un solo individuo se negaba o fallaba sus órdenes entonces acabaría con su vida.

Uno de los guardias indicó—Makoto es acusado de no cumplir con las normas y emborracharse, por su culpa los ángeles atacaron a los desprevenidos del área Akar41, gran cantidad de demonios murieron por su negligencia.

Nash no permitía tal rebeldía — Traigan al acusado

El general desobediente entro esposado, gritando miles de malas palabras y retorciéndose como un animal rabioso— Déjenme, idiotas.

—Así que desobedeciste mis órdenes, deberías saber qué pasa cuando alguien no cumple con mis reglas— indico molesto, claro que todos sabían las normas del régimen y que debían obedecer porque los castigos no eran un juego de niños.

—Eran estúpidos tus mandatos— gimoteo el malcriado.

El rey oscuro camino pensando como castigarlo, era necesario infundir terror igualmente si alguien se equivocaba debía ser suprimido de inmediato— Generalmente hay un código para eliminar demonios como tú.

—¿Pelear contra un oponente? Le ganaría a cualquiera, me encanta matar; no sería un castigo si lo disfruto— dijo arrogante, era verdad este sujeto resultaba un psicópata que sentía placer en la tortura.

—En el mejor de los casos... Hoy tendré compasión de ti únicamente porque no quiero ver tu cara espantosa nunca más así que tendrás un maravilloso final, aunque no lo merezcas— dijo el mago con una sonrisa malévola

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? Soy un demonio poderoso y nadie puede venderme, he enfrentado enemigos inmortales, ejércitos enteros y no le temo al dolor o a la tortura— comenzó a burlarse, mala idea hacerlo enfrente del soberano.

Los guardias que lo resguardaban se rieron— Va a usar el arma secreta, los demonios desobedientes son derrotados fácilmente por la joya azul de la corona.

—Ni el sufrimiento más insoportable puede en mi contra, soy invencible— se carcajeo como si nadie pudiese ganarle, que equivocado estaba el pobre sujeto.

Nash siendo pícaro ordeno —Llamen a Tetsuya

Uno de los sirvientes contesto—Debe estar esperándolo en sus aposentos, señor. Le diste una orden de esperarte desnudo en el baño de lava.

—Lo sé, nada me gustaría más que estar con mi dulce amante sintiendo los placeres de la carne igual pasare toda la noche con él no obstante en este momento lo necesito aquí... Dile que venga — le ordeno con esa voz imponente.

—Sí, señor Gold— dijo un demonio femenino, cumpliendo rápidamente con la demanda.

Después de un tiempo el fantasma llego con una vestimenta exótica, se veía muy seductor con aquellos trajes hechos para que cualquiera cayera en sus garras o a sus pies.

—Mi joya azul será tu oponente— dijo el pícaro rubio dándole unas palmadas a la sombra para que fuera directo a Makoto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Este es mi oponente? Un pequeño niño con quien te revuelcas será mi combatiente, eso es bastante humillante ¿Cómo este enano débil podría ganarme? — se comenzó a carcajear sin contar que eran de un tamaño similar al suyo si bien ese chico era semejante al príncipe de otro mundo, nada parecido a los demonios.

Probablemente el demonio lo tenía para adornar su cama u obviamente era igual a una concubina dotada de belleza que le daba placer.

Nash sabiendo lo que pasaría chasqueo—No solo es un niño, es la criatura más fuerte en el mundo humano y demoniaco, puede dominar a cualquier persona con solo una chispa de deseo.

Hanamiya siguió de necio— Un mocoso omega no me ganara, soy poder puro y es imposible que pierda contra esa pequeña criatura indefensa que fornica contigo como una puta barata.

Kuroko le miro examinando la cara del azabache— ¿Eso crees? No subestimes al enemigo porque me deseas.

_Siento tu sangre caliente, los latidos de tu corazón y tu organismo vibrar por mí._

_Puedes imaginar cómo sería tenerme como lo hace mi rey y te resulta atractiva la idea._

El hombre asistió —A mí me gustan las omegas... No un mocoso que tiene la figura de un asqueroso querubín, solo a Nash le gustan las zorras.

—Me deseas— afirmo nuevamente, dado era lo sentía en sus entrañas incluso si el sujeto en cuestión lo negaba.

—Bueno debo admitir que el perro como bien, tienes buen trasero y unas piernas que parecen de chica quizá por eso te folla, Nash solo le gustan la mujeres de gran cuerpo, grandes pechos pero tu pareces bastante atractivo incluso para mis estándares, podría tenerte en mi cama aun si soy heterosexual— se burlo

—¿De qué clase de deseo siente este rebelde sin causa? — le pregunto el mago ignorando al sujeto.

El pelicesleste contesto, analizando al azabache brabucón —Clase B

—Bien, es buena comida para ti— admitió el rey. —¿Que fantasía posee?

—Cadenas, látigos y prefiere hacerlo en lugares semipúblicos para que otros vean lo vigoroso que es, le gusta causar dolor tanto hasta escuchar gritos; eso lo estimula y le hace excitarse ¡Bastante cliché diría yo! Sin embargo, este es más específico le agrada el sometimiento y la humillación pública — comento el pelicesleste viendo a través del villano.

—Retorcido igual a mi...Mátalo de una vez, no aguanto ver esta asquerosa criatura — ordeno con aburrimiento.

Kuroko le atrajo con sus feromonas, toco su rostro y dijo suavemente — De rodillas

El demonio cayo a sus pies como si una fuerza externa le obligara a obedecer— ¿Qué? No puedo moverme ¿Qué me hiciste?

Nash se sentó en su trono—Oh entre más deseos sienta el sujeto, más poder tendrá el incubo.

—Así que eres un incubo, debí imaginarlo; tienes una apariencia demasiado delicada y hermosa para ser un simple demonio, aunque están extintos; escuche son criaturas bellas y perfectas como los mismos ángeles si bien son impuros por su sexualidad tan hambrienta, puedo alimentarte de otras maneras...Dicen que los de tu tipo dan el mayor placer que existe, satisfacen más que dormir con mil mujeres, ahora entiendo porque Nash no tiene un harem dado no necesita a nadie más si estás tú en su cama.

Nash interrumpió con esa voz rabiosa llena de celos e ira— Los rumores son ciertos dan todo el placer y más de lo imaginable; como soy su alfa significa que solo yo puedo tenerlo de esa forma ahora lo alimentaras de la manera clásica. Procede Tetsuya, hazlo rápido que no puedo esperar.

Kuroko asistió tocando a su víctima quien se puso muy caliente, en sus brazos se extendieron venas negras y rojas que marcaban tanto como la tinta del conjuro en un papel blanco, manchando todo su cuerpo y tiñendo su piel.

Su cuerpo comenzó a entrar en éxtasis tal si estuviese copulando intensamente o quizá con un ataque de epilepsia y comenzó a alucinar.

El demonio se aproximó para besar al rebelde azabache cerrando los ojos viviendo el sueño de aquel malvado, podía sentir las manos de Makoto en su cuerpo desnudo las cuales eran sus deseos, la forma que este era tan rudo como Nash la manera en la cual rasguñaba su piel y sus besos sabían a fuego ardiente que quemaba, la lengua era la más traviesa igual a una serpiente entraba a su boca y mucha gente miraba el espectáculo indecente, tuvo que experimentar la fantasía, aunque no fuese real la sentía... Cuando termino aquel beso lleno de ardiente sus ojos se volvieron rojos del deseo absorbió y vivió aquella intensa utopía, le mordió aquel apetito sexual, la sangre y la esencia pecadora.

Odiaba ser algo tan destructivo.

Odiaba la muerte que causaba.

Pero eso debía hacer para sobrevivir después de todo era un incubo.

Y los íncubos se alimentan de sexo y la lujuria.

Viviendo aquella fantasía, el hombre forzándolo con sus látigos golpeaba dejando heridas que lamia y aquellos ojos malvados le atrapaban, sentía nauseas por vivir tal asquerosa fantasía, mucha gente miraba aquella atrocidad de ellos copulando entre la sangre y debía estar acostumbrado dado Nash siempre lo hacía en público, pero ese malvado era diferente porque le gustaba humillar

— Tetsuya, despierta

Escucho una voz lejos que le llamaba, al abrir los ojos se vio en vuelto en los brazos musculosos de Nash rápidamente oculto su rostro en su pecho este acaricio con ternura— Solo fue un sueño

— Se sentía tan real incluso me duele mi cuerpo ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto? Los demonios de clase B son un buen alimento, pero para tenerlo tengo que sumergirme en su depravación, dejar que violen mi cuerpo— susurro con escalofríos

— Es tu trabajo, es el trato que hicimos.

— Solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero alimentarme de otros demonios, te quiero a ti. — dijo suplicando.

Nash fue cruel pero justo al ser sincero — Debes entender que no siempre estaré para ti, tengo trabajo... No puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día teniendo sexo contigo

Lleno de resentimiento susurro con una voz dolida — Entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Me dejaras en manos de alguien más?

_Ni siquiera te interesa que este con otros._

_Soy remplazable_

_Un objeto para el placer._

— Si es necesario— dijo con convicción y maldad.

Kuroko sintió dolor al escuchar eso como una apuñalada al corazón.

Se levantó tan baleándose, pero Nash lo abrazo por detrás mintiendo sus manos en sus pantalones y besando su cuello— Tetsuya no te enojes conmigo, ya no te daré demonios clase B; sé que tu fantasía con esos seres es más vivida, sé que sientes todo y es como si estuvieras allí pero no es real, yo soy real

Mis besos son reales

Tetsuya gimió ante aquellas manos arrastrándose y los besos intrépidos — No quiero volver a ser lo que todos usan para su placer, quiero ser solo tuyo.... No quiero que nadie más me toque, ya he estado en un lugar donde me venden para ganar dinero y a ellos nunca es importo mi sufrimiento, pero a ti ¿Si te importo verdad? ¿Dejarías tan fácil que otros alfas me tomen? ¿No eres igual a ellos?

El rey suspira arrastrándolo— Me importas Tetsuya, pero debes entender que tengo mis objetivos y cuando los logre ser el rey del mundo humano, matar a esos ángeles podre estar contigo el tiempo que quieras, podremos gobernar juntos para siempre.

— ¿No me abandonaras? ¿No me dejaras a manos de otros demonios para que me violen? — dijo con tristeza e inseguridad.

— Eres mío después de todo, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Kuroko sonrió.

Quizá era un engaño, pero era un engaño que lo hacía feliz.

Confiar en un demonio no es algo inteligente.

¿Era de fiar?

Los malvados siempre mienten, engañan y traicionan quizá nuestro pequeño incubo estaba dejándose llevar demasiado por su rey que no veía la realidad tal como era.

Nash no podía amarlo

Porque los demonios no sienten amor

Pero Kuroko era ingenuo y creía que Nash podría sentir algo por él.


	7. 6

Siempre soñaba con un apuesto hombre, un ángel de hermosas alas blancas y con ojos de diferente color que mostraban un cariño desbordante, acariciaba su rostro diferente de cómo lo hacía Nash, deslizaba sus dedos con ternura.

Escuchaba su dulce voz diciendo "Te amo" y el corazón latiendo fuerte.

Luego la sangre manchaba aquel recuerdo inundando de pesadillas y dolor.

Siempre despertaba con gritos ante aquel sueño escabroso entonces Nash se mantenía a su lado para consolarlo en medio de la madrugada, aunque esa noche fue la excepción quizá porque estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, para sentir un hueco en su alma porque el rey Nash se levantó de la gran cama, sus músculos fibrosos se notaban más sensuales cuando las sabanas caían por su piel desnuda y este le hizo una señal a la sombra para que le ayudara a ponerse su armadura dorada igual al sol radiante que brilla tal oro el cual contrastaba con su cabello rubio.

La adorable criatura de ojos claros había vivido mucho tiempo con el rey tirano y conocía de primera mano la rutina adecuada para complacerlo, hoy resultaba un día diferente a lo normal dado que el musculoso iría directamente a atacar de sorpresa a los ángeles en primera línea, Haizaki su comandante estrella le informo que el general Seijuro se encontraba por la zona norte en las fronteras del cielo

Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una emboscada y atacar a su némesis, con suerte acabar con esa banda de inservibles monos.

El mago sentó al pelicesleste en sus piernas y junto sus labios en un beso desesperado, toco sus hebras celestes, susurrando después— Me iré por unos meses, no te preocupes te traerán algunos demonios de baja monta para que te alimentes mientras vuelvo.

El chico bajo su mano por el pecho no quería que el otro se marchara y le dejara solo— No te tardes mucho, mi calor empezara pronto.

—Lo sé, mi hermosa joya azul ¡Volveré a tiempo, te lo prometo! Ahora quiero mi despedida, es buena suerte tener relaciones sexuales diez veces o más con un incubo antes de un atraco—sonrió el mago desgraciado.

El niño pálido deslizo su mirada a otro lado con encogimiento.

Nash le quito las vestiduras casi rompiéndolas, mordiendo su cuello con sus grandes colmillos que dejaban una marca roja en la piel sensible— No es hora de que te pongas tímido.

—Te gusta que sea así, juego el papel que tus fantasías dicten para hacerte feliz— susurro el pequeño.

—La pureza más perversa es la tuya, un demonio tan bello que es manchado por la maldad tan dulce y el pecado mismo del deseo. — le dijo el hombre.

—Los íncubos somos seres que absorben la lujuria.

Hechos para un propósito, el placer del alfa.

—Pero tan bien saben satisfacer.

—Mejor que nadie, nací para ello después de todo mi rey.

Nash acaricio su espalda— Tu eres más que eso ¡Eres diferente, siempre has sido diferente!

**Meses después del atraco.**

Los planes malvados salieron tan bien que se preparó todo un banquete en honor al rey, el cual logro atacar con efectividad el área norte donde se encontraba el odiado enemigo.

La sombra estaba muy ansioso dado el hambre atroz empezaba a afectarlo, todo ese tiempo de ausencia sin su alfa se volvía infernal y cada minuto era más insoportable igual a una tortura, su cuerpo le dolía tanto.

Su necesidad por Nash se hacía cada vez más grande, se ahoga en sueños de sangre y deseos, del sabor de la lujuria.

Los demonios inferiores no sabían tan bien como el rey, no le satisfacen.

Cuando supo que iba a llegar al fin yacía muy ansioso dado quería verle de nuevo, se vistió de buena forma con trajes exóticos para recibir al rey, aunque le ordenaron que esperara en su habitación, el pequeño rebelde corrió a recibirlo, pero se encontró escondido mirando algo extrañado.

Gold entró con regalos, destila sangre por doquier y andaba un animal muerto probablemente fue de cacería, también llevaba al líder de los ángeles encadenado el cual se iba arrastrando por el suelo peor que un condenado, la degradación era terrible y el sonido de aquellas gruesas cadenas.

A pesar de estar en manos enemigas, el general se mantuvo indiferente quizás sabía que sería torturado hasta con suerte morir.

Kuroko se sintió fascinado dado nunca había visto uno de esos sublimes seres divinos y cuando miro a esa maravillosa criatura de hermosas alas blancas, cabello magenta, ojos salvajes y vestuario roto ¡Su corazón latió muy fuerte!

Obviamente el ángel recibió una buena paliza, tenía múltiples moretones y laceraciones, su sangre caía como una cascada por su cuerpo lleno de heridas no obstante la sombra seguía encantada por ese hombre extraño y demasiado roto, el tipo desliza su mirada hacia su persona y Tetsuya sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, había ferocidad allí también odio, pero una calidez extraña la cual quema en su interior.

No tenía miedo como Kuroko la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Sintió un rastro parecido al deseo en ese individuo, aunque es imposible solo los demonios tienen pensamientos impuros y los humanos también, los ángeles son puros.

El mago lo está golpeando de forma espantosa, el pobre ángel parece que está a punto de colapsar si bien se mantiene fuerte ante la adversidad

—Debes decirme donde están localizados tus aliados. — le exigió el rey malvado.  
El valiente ángel le contestó— Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero no traicionare a mi familia.

Gold le dio un puñetazo luego pateó en el estómago, el lastimado comenzó a toser sangre y parecía estar a punto de desfallecer por tal tortura infernal.

— Insolente— dice el mago golpeándole una y otra vez.

La sangre destila y el rey de los demonios agarró el ala tosiéndola y quebrándola, Akashi gritó tan fuerte que la sombra tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no ver tal acto salvaje y horripilante, estaba temblando asimismo se tapó los olidos con el fin de no escuchar aquellos espantosos sonidos de dolor.

No podía ver eso, le daba ganas de vomitar

Kuroko no acostumbraba a ver al rey haciendo cosas sádicas o torturando así que de pronto sintió tanto miedo de él, nunca lo había juzgado como el hombre poderoso y malvado que era, quizá en sus sabanas ese demonio no parece una persona que se debe temer siempre es un amante cálido y apasionado.

Si bien viéndolo allí siendo brutal con el enemigo le hacía temer.

Nash se burlaba al humillar en público al comandante y todos los demás demonios reían de la desgracia ajena menos el incubo que sentía lastima por el condenado.

El jugador fantasma quería que el mago se detuviera, no desea ver cómo le hacían daño al pobre hombre así que finalmente se acercó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él siendo manipulador— ¿Mi rey?

La voz era dulce igual a un delicioso postre, las feromonas usadas también. Lo estaba atrayendo, de esa forma se distraerá y dejara de golpear al ángel.

El rey de inmediato puso toda la atención a su incubo, dejó de golpear al ángel – Te dije que me esperaras a tu habitación

-Quería verte- murmuró

Este llegó donde kuroko para besarlo, aun con la sangre en sus manos lo coloco en su regazo, sentándole en él trono siguió besándole apasionadamente hasta que sus labios se hincharan y perdieran el aliento.

Akashi se quedó mirando, vomitando ante la espantosa visión, como si sintiera asco de ello; parecía que le dolía más ver al incubo con Nash que los mismos golpes— Vas a pagar

Nash se río haciendo gemir al pequeño más alto de lo normal, quitándole la ropa delante del invitado y mordiendo su cuello.

El ángel vio al incubo siendo usado para placer y cayo desmayado obviamente el dolor más enorme que puede sentir un demonio o ángel es que toquen sus alas y el mago la quebró.

Gold aburrido como si le valiera nada ordeno—Llévenlo a los calabozos. El general tarde o temprano va a hablar y luego vamos a matar a toda esa mala calaña.

Nash se acerca a besar al niño de ojos celestes— Te he extrañado

—Yo también te extrañe. — dijo con sinceridad.

—Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, traje algunos juguetes que podemos usar para tu calor— dijo atrevido.

— Luego del calor ¿Puedo ver al ángel más de cerca? Nunca he visto uno y quería saber cómo son — pregunto siendo curioso

El rey se puso serio —No, está prohibido para ti.

—Puedo usar mis feromonas— refunfuño.

—Oh no va a funcionar mi pequeño amante. Los ángeles son inmunes a ti, de igual manera no te dejaría. No quiero que lo beses o estés cerca de esa basura.

— Sé que no me conoce, pero él siente algo por mí... No es el deseo si no una emoción muy intensa como la calidez o una caricia, es dulce diferente a todo lo que haya visto quizá puedo usar mis encantos y le puedes sacar toda la información que deseas sin necesidad de ensuciarte las manos; puedo hacer que el caiga a mis pies y traicione a su pueblo— dijo el incubo tratando de convencerle de dejar ver aquel hombre, además era cierto que había sentido esa vibra cuando el chico le miro y que podía destruirlo fácilmente.

Nash sensato indico—Aunque los ángeles no puedan sentir deseos sucios, él puede amarte y aunque esa es un arma más potente, no quiero que esos asquerosos te contaminen.

—Por eso casi me fornicaste delante del él, aunque siempre lo hacemos públicamente nunca con tanto entusiasmo ¿También crees que siente algo por mí? Parecía que querías dejarle claro que soy tuyo

El rubio le apretó los cachetes —Es verdad lo hice para que el viera que eres mío. No vas a ir tras el ángel o sabes lo que hare contigo, he matado muchos íncubos antes de las peores maneras, pero si tú me traicionas ¡No tendré piedad! No te tratare como un amante que adoro en la cama, te atare para violarte, tantas veces sin detenerme de las formas más sádicas que existen...Te haré conocer el verdadero dolor

-Tu castigo es mi alimento- dijo excitado.

-Entonces hare lo contrario no te alimentare y te ignorare.

—Entiendo; no tocare, besare, violare o seduciré al ángel— dijo con esas pestañas celestes revoloteando, sabia los demonios son malvados, les gusta ver a las personas sufriendo... Era obvio Nash disfrutaría sometiéndole si tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El mago lo arrastro hacia su habitación parecía desesperado como de costumbre, su hambre lujuriosa era un huracán de deseo— He durado meses de abstinencia, sigue haciendo tu trabajo y satisfáceme.

Kuroko asistió obedientemente arrodillándose como una buena mascota— Si, mi rey.

_Hundirse en el cuerpo del incubo, acariciarlo es como tocar el cielo, besarlo es igual a ir al paraíso del placer infinito_

_Los íncubos son apetitosos, dan placer y están hechos para satisfacer los deseos más fieros incluso si son poderosos hacen que su Alfa sienta lujuria y atender sus necesidades carnales logra que su alimento sepa mejor._

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Incluso si amaba fornicar con su rey, la sombra le gustaría poder salir de ese mundo lleno de fuego y oscuridad, pero sabe que marchase solo causara su muerte, no tiene a nadie que lo alimente como Nash. Al menos se siente agradecido después de que le vio torturando a un inocente ángel, se da cuenta que puede ser peor.

Nash lo salvo de las garras de la soledad, el dolor y la muerte.

Le debe todo a ese demonio

Es lo único que posee en la vida.

Aún tiene en cuenta que si no obedece terminara con sus alas rotas o siendo torturado cruelmente, prefiere hacer lo que el mago le ordena a que su final sea lleno de dolor.

Si bien los íncubos son seres curiosos, que se ven atraídos por el peligro.

¿Por qué ese hombre aparece en sus sueños?

¿Porque ese ángel le dice que lo ama en las pesadillas?


	8. 7

La obsesión del rey por conquistar la tierra y matar a todos los ángeles, destruyendo el cielo se volvía cada vez más desquiciada al grado de que el demonio únicamente pensaba en su fantasía ambiciosa del dominio mundial.

_Para el pequeño incubo distraerle de sus deberes era mala idea, se volvía rudo cuando se estresaba y no deseaba que el tipo trabajara mientras lo sometía, le gustaba que mantuviera toda su atención en él._

_El demonio solo le dañaba físicamente cuando desobedecía alguna orden o estaba demasiado enojado, era tan sádico que cualquiera le temería si bien generalmente era un buen amante._

_Ese día el rey se encontraba en negociaciones lejos de allí, ya le había alimentado, pero el incubo sentía el peso de su falta de presencia, resultaba ser codependiente; extrañaba no tener un cuerpo tibio en su cama o ser adorado por una criatura poderosa como lo era aquel rubio despampanante._

_Sentía Nash lo estaba abandonando._

_La frialdad de su partida dolía incesantemente._

_A veces miraba la puerta esperando su regreso._

_Pero el solo se enfocaba en su trabajo ¿Acaso sus ambiciones eran mas importantes?_

Fue a caminar sintiéndose aburrido, sin su Alfa parecía que la vida no tenía sentido; últimamente su rey se ausentaba por meses y eso era negativo para alguien que necesitaba contacto físico entre otras cosas... Su hambre por el afecto le hacía sentirse melancólico.

Decidió ir hacia la biblioteca a distraerse de la ausencia de su amante, donde leyó algunos de los libros sobre ángeles, recordó que Nash le dio una orden a Haizaki de encargarse del ángel, le había prohibido al pelicesleste acercarse si bien tenía curiosidad de hacerlo. Claro que tenía miedo del mago, dado era un hombre poderoso y malvado sin embargo no se encontraba en el castillo en ese momento así que tenía la oportunidad de ver a la criatura misteriosa sin ser castigado por tal delito.

_Se pregunta ¿Cómo son los ángeles? ¿Eran seres diferentes?_

_Aquel hombre parece ser tan sublime con esas alas de color blanco ¿Cómo sería tocarlas? ¿Eran suaves o rasposas como las de Nash?_

_Las alas del mago eran de color negro, resultaban muy ásperas siempre las usaba para matar como si fuese un arma para su defensa, pero a la hora de la pasión servían de formas bastante inapropiadas._

Al fin decidió desobedecer e ir a visitarlo, por esa razón se coló entre las mazmorras y atrajo a los guardias con sus feromonas para que lo dejen entrar... Tenía en cuenta los ángeles no tienen deseos sucios como los demonios así que sus feromonas no son efectivas con estos.

_Al no estar el rey, Kuroko tenía todo el control con los demonios, los dominaba con su cara de póker e indiferencia, también su falta de presencia era un factor importante que le ayudaba a sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad si bien sus poderes resultaban a veces una desventaja._

El verdugo del ángel se llamaba Haizaki, uno de los demonios más sádicos que existen, resultaba ser cruel por naturaleza. Le encanta hacer sufrir a las víctimas por ende es el demonio favorito del rey para torturar ángeles dado este hace perfecto su trabajo, puede llegar a lastimar tanto el cuerpo como la mente, quebrándolos en pedazos incluso hay ángeles que terminan locos de las torturas hasta humanos se han suicidado antes de enfrentarse al malvado ser.

El hombre de cabellos grises era un humano que sentía estima por Nijimura un demonio azotador que le pegaba a menudo, lo quería al grado de pretender estar siempre a su lado e hizo un pacto con este llevándolo a terminar en el mismo infierno por su amor enfermizo. Y actualmente yacía en un alto rango en el estatus de verdugo principal, era omega marcado y vivía junto a su alfa.

Aunque estaba marcado el incubo podía controlarlo, de hecho, Nash había permitido a Kuroko alimentarse de la pareja porque como ellos estaban juntos tenían más lujuria y por tanto más alimento.

Kuroko camino por los pasillos de aquel mugroso lugar lleno de dolor y sangre, parecía invisible porque nadie lo notaba, llego a la puerta numero 13 donde se escuchaban los gritos del ángel el cual se mantenía siendo torturado sin embargo no decía una palabra al contrario prefería el sufrimiento a traicionar a sus allegados.

El fantasma toco la puerta y de inmediato Haizaki le abrió, diciéndole de forma brusca— Debes irte de aquí, está prohibido para ti acercarte a esta basura de ángel. Nash tiene tanto asco a esas criaturas, no dejaría que te ensucies.

—Quiero verlo— dijo indiferente.

Haizaki enojado le ordeno—No, vete donde llegaste pequeña puta.

_Kuroko entro descarado, lo agarro del vestuario empujándole a la pared y le beso salvajemente como si no hubiese mañana, ya se había alimentado del hombre antes puesto era una fuente enorme de lujuria y le gustaba su sabor, cuando no estaba Nash prefería alimentarse de alguien tan malvado como él y de su pareja también._

Se lamio los labios al terminar— Es gracioso que tu fantasía es ser golpeado, eres masoquista aun si tu trabajo es ser sádico y bien te gustan las duchas como escenario ¡Eres bastante interesante Nijimura debe divertirse mucho contigo! Ahora de rodillas.

Haizaki cayó como si fuese drogado por el pequeño niño de apariencia inocente, cualquiera diría que es uno de los ángeles más lindos o tiernos incapaces de hacer daño cuando era todo lo contrario.

Kuroko acaricio su mejilla— Quiero que vigiles afuera que no venga nadie y no le dirás nada de esto a Nash

El tipo asistió yéndose afuera, era obvio que las feromonas funcionaban en la manipulación y lavado de cerebro.

El peli celeste entró a una zona oscura, únicamente una luz alumbraba al ángel que estaba colgando de sus muñecas, sus alas yacían llenas de sangre, su ropa rota y su aspecto desaliñado, destruido de cuerpo y alma, evidentemente el demonio torturador había hecho bien su trabajo porque ese hombre yacía en condiciones espantosas. Un humano normal no hubiese sobrevivido a tales grados de tortura, se ángel debía ser muy fuerte para soportarlo, sin perder su mente.

_Los ángeles son criaturas fantásticas, Tetsuya nunca había visto uno por eso se arriesgó a desobedecer y entrar a aquellas celdas de máxima seguridad y torturas. Nash no le gusta que rompa las reglas, si se fuera a dar cuenta probablemente recibiría un espantoso castigo._

Lo primero que hizo la peli celeste es tocar sus alas, Akashi de inmediato se mostró enojado y sobresaltado, mirándolo fijamente sin entender ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué dejaron de golpearlo? ¿Acaso es una trampa?

Kuroko miró de cerca al encadenado el cual no era capaz de moverse, toco su rostro lleno de hematomas con sumo cuidado y suavemente, como si fuese una hermosa joya — Tu piel es bastante suave, tus alas no son tan diferentes a las mías.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido.

El chico giro su cabeza curioso—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya

—Ah si, el idiota rey te ponía su lengua en tu garganta y te sentaba en su regazo... Ese tipo torturador dijo que eras la puta de Nash, que él te tiene solo para satisfacer su apetito sexual.

El chico no pareció ofendido por el insulto—Tenemos algo así como un contrato, le doy placer y el me da alimento. Sin él no estaría vivo, es mi salvador ¿Haizaki te hablo de mí? Es raro, Nash le tiene prohibido hacer eso.

—Es porque se lo pregunte y lo uso como parte de la tortura.

—¿Por qué? No soy alguien importante para ti sin embargo te intrigo de la misma manera de lo que me intrigas — dijo acercándose mirando más aquellos ojos salvajes

—He investigado sobre tu raza, eres un incubo capaz de dominar a todos los demonios y te alimentas de la lujuria... Están extintos porque son peligrosos, según se Gold a matado a todos porque teme a su poder sin embargo te mantuvo vivo

Debes ser alguien especial para él

La sombra contesto—Es mi Alfa, eso quiere decir que puede dominarme, no represento un peligro para alguien que tiene poder sobre mi persona.

—No solo es deseo o porque seas su sirviente, sicario a mano armada porque podría tener muchos amantes y guerreros, pero él te quiere solo a ti, no vi concubinas a su alrededor.

—No necesita a nadie más, doy más placer que todo un harem. Así son los íncubos, dejamos satisfechos a nuestros amos, tan cansados y queriendo más que no son capaces de estar con nadie más. — señalo el chico.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? Sabes que los ángeles no nos afectan las feromonas y cómo eres el tesoro de Nash dudo que te dejara venir, le estas desobedeciendo oh eres rebelde

Kuroko suspiro— Las personas siempre se han sentido atraídas por mi gracias a mi olor, a mi cuerpo hecho para atraer y dar placer. Solo sirvo para eso, en la cama he vivido tanto tiempo que estoy cansado de ser un esclavo sexual. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, alguien que no siente deseos sucios. Tenía curiosidad, nunca he visto un ángel en persona.

—No eres como ellos— susurro Akashi

El demonio dijo—Confías rápido en las personas, podría seducirte para que me digas tus secretos y luego traicionarte

—Nash no llevaría su valiosa joya a esa misión, te quiere para el ¿no? — respondió

—Pero le dije que sientes algo por mí, puede aprovechar eso a su favor. Apropósito es la primera vez que nos encontramos ¿Por qué tienes sentimientos?

El suspira, cansado parece que la tortura está matándole— Te pareces a alguien que quise alguna vez, rompí las reglas y me enamoré de una humana, pero las cosas no resultaron bien para nosotros.

—Yo nunca he amado a alguien y nadie me amado a mí. No sé qué eso ¿Qué se siente amar? Lo único que conozco es la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria, mi carne está hecha para concupiscencia — pregunto.

—Es un sentimiento cálido, es como tocar el cielo y a la vez es la peor de las torturas; los ángeles no podemos fornicar porque nos convertimos en demonios, el deseo nos hace caer en el pecado sin embargo somos capaces de amar intensamente y no me arrepiento de eso incluso si te rompen el corazón

_Los ángeles son seres que pueden sentir amor, pero cuando tienen deseos y lo consumen se convierten en demonios por la lujuria, contrario a los demonios que siempre fornican, pero nunca sienten amor._

—Conozco a los humanos todos son crueles, viví en la tierra donde las personas eran malas y me usaban como su juguete sexual hasta que Nash me recogió...Él es la única persona que amaría, es el único para mí.

Eso molesto al ángel —Eso es agradecimiento y con dependencia, pero no es amor

—Nash es un amante ardiente, a pesar de su rudeza siempre me cuida, me alimenta, me salvo de las calles y de los hombres malos que me amarraban y me violaban, es considerado con mis necesidades

_Y a pesar de que es buen Alfa, no me ama porque los demonios no podemos amar._

_Pero me gustaría sentir algo así alguna vez si bien eso es imposible como salir de este lugar._

—Eres diferente, por eso el desgraciado te conserva y te utiliza ¿No te ha golpeado alguna vez? He escuchado el rey le gusta golpear a sus amantes, dices que te cuida ¡Apuesto que no lo hace!

—Me ha lastimado físicamente, pero es porque lo merecía, si me golpea es cuando hago algo mal o le desobedezco o a veces dice que el dolor es parte de copular y puede ser, los demonios a menudo son sadistas así que asumo eso los excita. Siempre hago lo que me pide, soy bueno haciendo mi trabajo por eso pocas veces me ha hecho daño.

—Sin embargo, desobedeciste, él te castigaría por mí.

Kuroko sabía que probablemente lo azotaría o le daría muchas nalgadas entonces añadió— Si, me castigaría por ti, pero no sabrá que estuve aquí. Ahora debo irme Nash va a venir pronto, necesito alistarme para su llegada....

—No mereces vivir así, sabes. Hay una solución, eres su esclavo, pero no significa que no puedes ser libre alguna vez y ver el cielo con alguien que te ama... Ese hombre solo te utiliza, ni siquiera le importas

El otro convencido de que la agresividad es algo normal viviendo en un lugar como el infierno recalco —Debo hacerlo, es mi única forma de sobrevivir. Además, no es tan malo, él es bueno conmigo y siempre me da lo que necesito para vivir y sé que no soy su prioridad, se que no me ama, pero él es todo lo que tengo.

Obviamente Nash lo manipulaba siendo amable y le disciplinaba azotándole. Una mezcla de dulce y acido. Semejante a una persona que hace daño y pide un falso perdón, luego insiste que cambiara cuando no es verdad.

Una persona que lo abandona incluso lo deja en una habitación sellada cuando tiene el calor, que manda otros a tomarlo porque no tiene tiempo.

—No creo que obligar a alguien a tener relaciones sexuales con él sea algo bueno— gruño enfadado porque ese niño inocente estaba siendo manipulado.

El pelicesleste añadió —No me obliga, es nuestro trato y me gusta estar con él, es la única forma en que me mira, en que siento que me ama

Aunque sea mentira

—Te lavo el cerebro— replicó enojado.

—Tu no lo entenderías

—Que te entregas a un hombre por alimento y crees que está bien que te golpee o te abandone, que debas hacer todo lo que dice ¡Eso no es libertad! Te mantienes encadenado y lo peor es que te acostumbraste a eso, tanto que crees que es la única opción

—Es mejor que estar solo en las calles desiertas pasando hambre y frio, con miedo de que alguien me haga daño... Nash es lo único que tengo, lo necesito para vivir ¡Sin él estaría perdido! Si no me habría recogido estaría desnudo satisfaciendo alfas con una cadena y el dolor— dijo lleno de fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta

Seijuro ansioso pregunto—¿Volverás?

El jugador fantasma no contesto

Akashi sabía que había una esperanza de salir de allí, si podría convencer a Kuroko de ayudarlo entonces quizá se lo llevaría con él y podían salvarse de una muerte segura

Ese incubo tan hermoso, si pudiese tenerlo.

Vio tristeza en sus ojos, vio su soledad y quiso liberarlo de aquellas cadenas que lo unían a un nefasto hombre.

Si tan solo fuera suyo lo haría sonreir.


	9. 8

Kuroko apenas podía caminar, no había dormido en toda la noche por estar cumpliendo sus labores libidinosas con su ardiente señor del inframundo, a él no le importaba su dolor mientras tuviese el placer intenso y agregando el hecho de que resultaba más activo en tiempos de guerra o más bien antes de marcharse y dejarle abandonado.

Efectivamente esos días resultaban los peores, el mago se marchaba por días sin alimentarlo luego llegaba únicamente a utilizar su cuerpo, liberando la tensión en su fragilidad y era rudo, más rudo que antes; sus moretones eran la evidencia ideal de aquel arrebato de ímpetu.

El incubo se sentía como una mera cosa que se utiliza y se deja cuando ya no es requerida ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa?

A veces envidiaba a los ángeles y a los humanos porque ellos podían sentir amor, podían sentirse amados como seres importantes sin embargo como incubo lo único que tenía era la bomba de lujuria violenta de Nash, las atenciones y detalles se iban perdiendo por su obsesión por conquistar el planeta tierra.

Mendigaba un poco de amor, Nash solo le daba sexo, trato de vivir de migajas, pero no era suficiente.... Quería más que una relación basada en la pasión segadora, al principio se sintió satisfecho por recibir aquellas atenciones que nadie había tenido con el no obstante a medida pasaba el tiempo el mago parecía únicamente interesarle su tonto dominio mundial y el exterminio del cielo.

_Ya no tenía tiempo para hablar o pasar tiempo juntos, se sentía tan solo incluso lleno de demonios dispuestos hacer cualquier cosa por él._

_Era únicamente una fantasía ¿Es una tontería que un demonio desee sentir algo más allá del odio? ¿Es un deseo que va en contra de la naturaleza?_

_Resultaba una dulce utopía el anhelo de aquel sentimiento._

El pelicesleste entro a la bañera limpiando su piel contaminada por el pecado si bien sintió el cuerpo grande y musculoso detrás suyo, pegarlo al vidrio de uno de los baños de la alcoba; era obvio el rey quería más por la manera que lamia su oreja o deslizaba su mano por su delicadeza, lo alzo como acomodándole y aplastándolo.

Kuroko lo detuvo, volviéndose mirando sus ojos verdes y tocando su pecho caliente con el fin de alejarlo— Hace mucho que no hablamos, ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

—Estoy todas las noches contigo, devorándote — se quejó el rubio.

—Ese tiempo es el que pago por mi alimento, dijiste atenderías mis necesidades, pero me siento abandonado— dijo enfadado porque ese tiempo respectivo exclusivamente era para fornicar frenéticamente sin detenerse.

—Entonces te traeré demonios para que estén contigo y así no sentirás el peso de la soledad cuando me encuentre lejos— dijo Nash tranquilamente, besando su cuello y mordiéndole.

Kuroko con dolor le expresó enfadado—No quiero otros demonios, te quiero a ti. Dices que soy la joya más valiosa de la corona, pero no te importo en lo más mínimo, exclusivamente soy un hueco donde desahogas tus frustraciones, un maldito cuerpo el cual puedes haces lo que quieras incluso dejarías que todos los demonios me tengan en su cama. ¿Para qué me tienes entonces? Si no quieres estar a mi lado.

—Yo te tengo para placer Tetsuya, olvidas que los demonios no sentimos amor. Puedo tener miles de esclavos, miles de concubinas o consortes, si bien te quiero a ti nada mas ¿No es suficiente para ti? Satisfaces mis necesidades completamente, eres el al único que le presento toda mi atención tal si fueras el centro de mí universo o un objeto de adoración y soy fiel a ti, aunque la idea de la monogamia nunca ha sido prioridad en mi vida, eres con quien quiero estar todas las noches, mañanas y tardes, te tengo en mi mente igual a una obsesión desgarradora— le susurro arrastrándole al abismo oscuro de la desolación.

—Piensas en mi cuando matas ángeles, derramando la sangre solo por el deseo de tenerme salvajemente ¿Nunca has sentido algo más allá de la lujuria?

 _—_ Los íncubos son hechos para el disfrute, dar placer a su Alfa, como el dulce postre o premio luego de matar a mis enemigos. Te doy todo en esta vida, dinero, cama caliente, atención y mi cuerpo ardiente que es bueno en la cama, pero nunca estas satisfecho ¡Me pides más de lo que puedo darte!

_El incubo sintió un nudo en su corazón y no sabía porque sufría tanto por ello si lo tenía en cuenta...No había amor, los demonios solo sienten deseos, es algo carnal y nunca del alma._

¿Por qué entonces esas palabras le lastimaban?

El otro agitado y dolido indico—Quisiera que me amaras, quisiera que me vieras solo a mi.... Ser importante para alguien, pero lo único que me das es pasión y yo quiero más que eso.

_¿Es malo desear algo más?_

_La pasión a menudo se volvía vacía, el fuego que arde en la piel es efímero sin que haya sentimientos de por medio._

—Por eso estas en el infierno, debes sufrir por el pecado que cometiste cuando eras un humano y este es tu castigo, aunque creo es bastante satisfactorio, siempre disfrutas acostarte conmigo— añadió el malvado con cierta picardía picante.

—¿Qué pecado he cometido para no merecer amor, para satisfacer los deseos de un Alfa y alimentarme de almas corruptas por la lujuria? — pregunto como si el dolor se clavara en el alma.

Nash le beso con furia—Amar a quien no debías.

Con confusión recalco mirando esos vehementes ojos llenos de fuego—¿A quién ame? ¿Sabes sobre mi pasado?

—Se todo sobre ti, por eso te tengo en mi cama— dijo arrogante

—¿Quiero saber?

El mago cambio de tema como si ocultara algo—No importa el pasado ahora eres mío, nada cambiara eso. Cuando conquiste la tierra, podre tener tiempo para ti y debes saber que todos los días por el resto de tu vida debes servirme como mi amante.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? — dijo abrumado.

—Ninguna, ahora calla y dame placer como el esclavo sexual que eres— agrego burlista.

Así el incubo termino envuelto en aquella sensación excitante y triste del erotismo desenfrenado.

Eso era lo único que tenía, al menos debida aferrarse y conformarse con el calor de otro cuerpo y fingir que eso era amor.

**Más tarde.**

Kuroko se encontraba sentado en el regazo del rey en la mesa principal, sus dientes estaban incrustados en el cuello de Nash tomando su sangre.

_Los íncubos son una clase de vampiros bañados de erotismo salvaje._

_El magnate gozaba tocándolo delante de otras personas hasta copular frente a estas, los demonios se sienten satisfechos mirando aquellas escenas eróticas puesto se sentían atraídos por los pecados capitales_.

El rubio le pregunto a Haizaki, quien había ingresado por órdenes de su jefe— ¿La asquerosa rata confeso algo?

—Aun no, rey ¡Pronto! Sé que tiene un punto débil

Nash pregunto —¿Cuál sería? Doblegar a un ángel es difícil por eso te di este trabajo, eres el más indicado para la misión.

—Tiene una debilidad por tu incubo ¿Quién diaria que tu pequeño amante serviría contra un ángel? Parece odiar que le diga todo lo que haces con el— dijo con una sonrisa malvada, era obvio que le encantaba narrar los detalles sórdidos o sucios de como copulaban esos dos.

—Para muchos eso es placentero en vez de una tortura, puedes ponerle algunos videos de mi incubo y yo cuando viajamos a la tierra. Eso destruirá su mente y su corazón— se rio con maldad pura

—Espero pronto tener información sobre los demás ángeles en especial el escuadrón de la Kiseki no sedai, necesito saber dónde se ubican o cualquier cosa que ayude a destruirlos— comento el hombre de los cabellos grises.

—Esta bien si no consigues nada de él, puedes torturarlo y matarlo después ¡No quiero que ese bastardo respire el mismo aire que mi dulce amante!

El otro asistió, Kuroko no comprendía porque Akashi tenia aparentes sentimientos por su persona cuando no se conocían, de igual manera sintió lastima por él y decidió guardar algunos panes dentro de su ropa, sabiendo que de seguro nadie le había dado nada de comer.  
Se comenzaba a preocupar

Cuando llego la noche se acercó a la celda, beso a Haizaki de nuevo mandándole afuera.

Akashi estaba peor que antes, tenía moretones por toda la cara si bien no había perdido su espirito, le volvió a ver diciendo— ¿Tienes que besarlo cada vez que vienes?

—No, pero me gusta hacerlo. Haizaki besa muy bien

-Parece un omega marcado- admitió

-Lo es, soy la excepción a las reglas... He estado con ambos, cuando no está Nash ellos son mi primera elección de alimento.

Sabor a lujuria pura

El ángel le dio una mirada de reproche

Kuroko se sentó sacando alimento que tenía escondido— Te traje algo de comer y un poco de agua, asumo que no te han alimentado. ¿Cómo está tu ala? Luce muy mal.

—He estado mejor—respondió

El peli celeste se acercó dándole de alimento en la boca porque las cadenas impedirían agarrar la comida, el otro se comió todo con desesperación, tenía tanta hambre que casi estaba muriendo inclusive termino chupando los dedos del otro hombre.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —dijo luego de terminar.

Kuroko sin tener una persona con quien hablar y lleno de frustración le conto—Porque tenías razón, él no me quiere únicamente me ve como un cuerpo el cual verter sus deseos sucios, desquitar su frustración, calentar su cama y cumplir sus fantasías... Y yo pensé que le importaba, que era su joya más preciada, pero ¿Si soy preciado porque solo copula conmigo y me abandona? ¿Por qué me hace sentir como si no valiera nada? Cada día me siento más solo, tengo un vacío y él dijo que este era mi castigo por amar a quien no debida cuando era un humano ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme?

—Es que buscas el amor en el lugar menos indicado, de igual manera sigues viniendo a verme ¿Por qué?

— Mi naturaleza dice que debería odiarte sin embargo eres el único que no siente deseos sexuales asquerosos por mí y eso me intriga.

—Mereces más que ser tratado como una concubina. —le dijo el general.

—El me da un lugar más alto en la jerarquía y me veia como una persona valiosa. Por eso quiero a Nash, el problema es que no me quiere de la misma forma. Sé que tampoco puedo amar, pero entonces ¿Porque mi corazón se rompe cuando no está conmigo o cuando me trata como una cualquiera? ¿Por qué cuando me dice que solo soy simplemente su amante, me duele tanto? — dijo como si anhelara algo que no podía tener.

Akashi suspiro derrotado —Tetsuya ¿Por qué sigues con alguien que te causa dolor?

—No puedo vivir sin él. — dijo con desesperación.

—Puedes hacerlo, quisiera enseñarte mi mundo y lo maravilloso que es la vida lejos de esta pesadilla, de esas cadenas que te atan a un ser sin corazón.

Kuroko se acercó posando sus labios en los suyos tan suave, firme como robando la respiración y cortando las palabras, parpadeo sintiéndose sonrojado y su corazón latiendo agitado— Tu fantasía es una familia, nunca alguien ha tenido ese sueño conmigo.

—Puedo amarte, puedo darte todo lo que Nash no, pero debes sacarme de aquí— dijo desesperado el ángel.

—Si te saco, el me hará daño. Es bueno conmigo porque sigo las reglas no obstante si le traiciono ¡No será indulgente! Tu no lo conoces, no sabes lo sádico que puede llegar a ser — dijo con cierto temor, claro que el rubio era muy intimidante y sus castigos eran brutales, no por nada era el rey del infierno...Se ganó ese título con tortura y maldad.

—Yo te protegeré, una vez que este libre— le dijo el general deseando liberar al pequeño y liberarse a si mismo.

—Eres igual que él, solo quieres usarme. Pensé que querías ser mi amigo, pero te aprovechas de mi dolor y despecho para manipularme— Soy un demonio, se todos los deseos, se todas tus fantasías y no quiero ser utilizado por alguien más, no lo soportaría — expresó con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta decepcionado.

Antes de que el otro se fuera grito—Espera Tetsuya.... Yo lo siento, tienes razón quiero que me ayudes a salir sin embargo no voy a obligarte o a usarte para un fin como Gold, no miento. Sé que puedes sentirlo, yo tengo sentimientos buenos y nunca te haría daño

Kuroko suspiro —No sé si confiar en ti, los ángeles son enemigos naturales de los demonios. ¿Cómo sé que no me mataras o traicionaras?

—Quiero que dejes de ser un prisionero que es atado a un hombre el cual únicamente te usa para su placer y no te ama, ven conmigo; yo no te trataría así— susurro como una promesa o una clara tentación prohibida.

—Pensare en tu propuesta— murmuro con sus ojos claros.


	10. 9

Advertencia: Nash es el villano de la historia por si tenían dudas-

Meses después Kuroko se hizo amigo del preso, dado que Nash siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos personales y no le ponía atención, se refugió en la compañía del otro hombre, quien parecía interesarse más por sus sentimientos que el mismo rey el cual únicamente lo veía como un juguete, alguien sin importancia con quien solio divertirse.

Con Akashi podía hablar miles de temas al contrario Nash que solo le tapaba la boca para penetrarlo más duro.

Estaba cansado de aquella aptitud, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a su amo, era un esclavo que cumplía órdenes con el fin de sobrevivir.

Ese día yacía entre las sabanas del hombre malvado cuando le escucho hablando con alguien, se acercó sigiloso oyendo una conversación secreta a eso de las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Pudo notar era Haizaki con quien conversaba el poderoso rey.

Nash le decía con impaciencia— El ángel no quiere hablar, ya no sirve para nada.

—Lo he torturado, pero no consigo que diga una palabra, puedo seguir intentándolo, de hecho, me parece divertido hacerlo. — dijo con crueldad notoria puesto era uno de los más malvados torturadores que amaban ver la sangre y el dolor en sus enemigos.

—No me importa lo que tenga que decir, solo quiero que muera lo antes posible...No necesito a esa rata — dijo sin considerar sacarle algo de información, realmente prefería verlo muerto que dentro de su mundo de fuego y tempestad.

—Como ordene señor, lo hare en la próxima etapa lunar— dijo el lacayo sin dudar de la orden, realmente no le interesaba la vida de un insignificante enemigo, los demonios no tienen sentimientos después de todo.

El peli celeste se asustó estrepitosamente, no quería que el rey matara al hermoso ángel, habían charlado varios días con este y le agradaba su compañía, pensar en que Haizaki le hiciera daño era horrible, sabía el hombre era fuerte como para soportar cualquier dolor sin embargo la muerte era algo definitivo.

_No ambicionaba que el general muriera._

Escucho al terminar la conversación como el rubio regresaba a la cama entonces corrió haciéndose el dormido antes de que Nash le abrazara, besándole el cuello y poniendo sus frías manos en sus caderas.

Kuroko estuvo con él, siempre le obedecía, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Si bien aun yaciendo con la bomba de pasión pensaba en Akashi, en que Haizaki lo mataría en cualquier momento y no podía dejar de cavilar en las maneras espantosas que moriría la única persona que lo valoraba más allá de su cuerpo.  
 _Con el único que pudo hablar sin que tuviera malas intenciones de por medio._

Al terminar de estar con Nash se fue a bañar quitándose el olor a sexo de su cuerpo y siguió pensando en la muerte del ángel; no deseara que le asesinaran a sangre fría entonces debía hacer algo al respecto, podía ser demasiado arrestado, pero valía la pena.

Salvaría al ángel.

Tardo unos días en planificarlo cuando llego al domingo su plan comenzó, silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cárcel y en la oscuridad le fue quitando las cadenas al hombre, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo dado que estaba guindado, le dolía todo y no era capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

Tetsuya lo estabilizo diciéndole— Voy a extrañar tu compañía, pero escuche a mi Alfa diciendo que te asesinaría ¡No quiero que mueras! Así que huye mientras puedas, no mires hacia atrás.

—Kuroko, no me iré sin ti— toco su mejilla con ternura como si fuese su tesoro más preciado.

El niño viviendo un mundo lleno de dolor y tempestad, agrego— No te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrado a sus tratos... A que use mi cuerpo para su disfrute, ningún castigo dolerá tanto como soportar que mueras.

—Ven conmigo, escapemos juntos— le dijo el hombre con ojos magenta.

Tetsuya lo rechazo— No podría vivir en tu mundo, soy un demonio y si muero será con mi Alfa. No puedo estar lejos de él, aunque traicionarlo es una sentencia de muerte, vale la pena con tal de que vivas.

—No me olvidare de ti, vendré de nuevo a recuperarte— susurro como una promesa, no deseaba irse sin el muchacho de ojos azules, pero por más que insistía este no quería acompañarlo.

—Yo tampoco te olvidare, ángel

El general se presentó—Me llamo Akashi Seijuro

—El líder de los ángeles fue un gusto haberte conocido, espero tu guerra contra mi amo termine pronto.

—Sí, veras que voy a sacarte de aquí y te llevare conmigo, solo debes esperarme — prometió con palabras sinceras.

Tetsuya desanimado insistió —No sé si perduraría, necesito un alfa para vivir y sin la lujuria moriría de hambre además sabía desde un principio que era un juguete, que tarde o temprano el rey se aburriera de mí y quizá este sea mi final, pero si muero me alegra que sea para salvarte.

—Buscare la manera que funcione hasta entonces lucha por sobrevivir — contesto dándole un pequeño beso antes de irse.

—Vete ya, los distraeré— dijo expulsando al general, quien pudo ser capaz de liberarse satisfactoriamente hasta que Nash salió cerca de la celda mirando con desconfianza a su incubo- ¿Qué haces?

Kuroko haciendo una señal para que Akashi se marchara, se quitó la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo - Nunca lo hemos hecho en la cárcel, solo pensé sería divertido

El rey sonrió poniéndole unos grilletes, el otro sumisamente le beso y acerco su cuerpo para que se fusionan, el calor aumentara mientras el otro lo tocaba.

Akashi corrió pasando por la puerta semi abierta mirando la escena grotesca de Nash con Kuroko teniendo relaciones sexuales bastante salvajes, quedo paralizado simplemente observando con repulsión y su mirada se conectó con la del incubo quien parecía rogarle que se marchara lleno de sudor y gemidos quizá le daba vergüenza que un ser puro viera lo sucio e indecente que era.

Estaba haciendo todo esto para él.

Akashi hubiese querido golpear a Nash, quitarle a Kuroko de encima, pero guardo silencio como un cobarde y huyo.

Huyo y se arrepintió de abandonarlo con una bestia, con un monstruo sin corazón.

Cuando el ángel se fue.

El infierno llego.

Al sonar la alarma de que alguien se había fugado de la cárcel, Nash se dio cuenta que Akashi se había escapado cuando aún se mantenía apareándose con su incubo así que en un arranque de ira le jalo el cabello y lo hizo de forma dolorosa metiendo su miembro a fondo antes de irse dejando al pequeño como un muñeco roto.

Akashi se escapó, porque Nash estaba ocupado tomando placer en un cuerpo caliente y eso enojo al demonio.

Así que luego de arreglar su uniforme paso como un general a revisar quien había dejado salir al ángel, amenazando— Uno de ustedes ha atentado contra mí y el castigo para ello va a caer con el peso de la ley. Me voy a dar cuenta tarde o temprano quien es la persona que ha traicionado al infierno y esta pagara.

Entonces fue cuando vio a su incubo quien estaba apoyado en la pared aun no podía caminar bien dado Nash lo había sometido de forma ruda, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordiscos, rasguños, chupetazos, se mantenía semi desnudo con moretones en sus muñecas y los grilletes... Miraba al suelo con sus ojos vacíos pero el rey noto que algunas de sus alas eran de color blanco y se dio cuenta al instante de los sucesos, eso le enfureció puesto era el único capaz de entrar a la cárcel y controlar a los demás demonios encargados de custodiar el sitio infernal, obviamente había usado el sexo como una distracción para que el ángel se escapara.

Nash le agarro muy fuerte delante de todos y le tiró al suelo — Tu de todos los demonios ¿Cómo pudiste? Te di todo lo que tenía y me traicionas por un maldito ángel, te di placer en mi cama y te mantuve allí todas las noches y esto es lo que obtengo.  
La única vez que soy bueno con alguien y así me pagas.

A Kuroko le caían las lágrimas al ser descubierto— Yo... Lo siento

—Al menos te arrepientes ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? — le pregunto enfadado

Valientemente el hombre de los cabellos claros contesto con sinceridad—No quería que lo mataras.

La apariencia de Nash se volvió fría— No seré indulgente contigo, tu castigo serán cien latigazos y estarás en la celda de tu maldito ángel y allí te torturare.

—Mi rey, nunca más volveré a desobedecerte- dijo suplicante

—No, tu mereces el dolor ¡Veras que es el verdadero infierno! Fui demasiado bueno contigo y te aprovechaste de eso, pero esto se acabó. Desde ahora te tratare como mi enemigo porque me traicionaste. Te pasaste al lado equivocado, te arrepentirás de liberar a ese maldito ángel.

Haizaki le quito a tirones la ropa que tenía, dejándolo atado a un poste mientras los demás demonios miraban el espectáculo y toco la espalda de vainilla— Es una lástima arruinar una piel tan hermosa

—Lo sé, no quisiera arruinar tan sensual y erótica obra de arte, pero no me deja ninguna opción, liberar un prisionero tiene sus consecuencias y ahora las pagaras Tetsuya. — dijo aun enojado por lo que hizo su incubo.

El demonio de cabellos grises tomo su arma empezando a golpear con fuerza, la piel se rompía por tal agresión.

Los golpes en la espalda dolían, no quería gritar ante cada azote, pero fue inevitable, la sangre caía por su piel blanca haciendo el rojo más vivas. Trato de resistir el dolor si bien fue imposible hacerlo cuando Nash le miraba como si se sintiera excitado por su sufrimiento tanto así que se bajó los pantalones sacando su gran miembro y violándole delante de todos, aun con la sangre cayendo y amarrado tuvo que soportarlo, se mordió su labio para no gemir, para no gritar de sufrimiento

No le daría tal satisfacción

Todos miraban como separaba sus piernas, como no podía moverse por las cuerdas y a Nash no le importo el dolor, los demonios se rieron de la humillación como siempre lo hacían.

Vio borroso, su cuerpo no aguantaba más y finalmente se desmayó.

Luego de algunos días las cosas fueron mucho peores, Nash no lo alimentaba y solo llevaba a la misma celda a violarle brutalmente y dejando su cuerpo roto.

No le hablaba solo le ordenaba que hacer, le decía como debía satisfacerlo, donde poner sus manos o su boca y si acaso respondía mal, le golpeaba. A veces solo estaba arrodillado por horas satisfaciéndole otras veces lo tenía como un perro, ni siquiera era amable o le miraba a los ojos meramente lo denigraba de la peor forma incluso otros demonios llegaban a ver los actos de maldad de Nash.

Al menos el rey no dejo que alguien más le tocara, fue lo único que agradeció, pero aún era una tortura no pensó que existiera alguien que lo follara tan espantosamente que hasta vomitaba en el acto de lo salvaje y despiadado que lleva a ser... No quería vivir siendo humillado y golpeado, violentado y abusado poco a poco sus esperanzas se perdían

Deseaba morir en cada momento.

Incluso el rey se volvió peor que sus antiguos amos, nunca había conocido a alguien tan malvado... Alguien que se dedicara a la tortura, a jugar con su mente y a lastimar su cuerpo hasta romperlo.

Todo dolía.

Solo se desmaya en un mar de sangre.

Pero aun así valía la pena.

Quiere sentir amor después de todo.

Se preguntaba si ¿así duele el amor?

Luego de mucho tiempo las heridas de Kuroko terminaron infectarse, comienza a estar tan enfermo y nadie podía salvarle, su ala rota por los azotes no a comenzando a sanar... Nash dejo tan mal al pobre que no se sabe si era capaz de volver a volar.

Luego de que lo tuvo como esclavo sexual sin parar todo el día dominándolo de las formas mas atroces, Nash no volvía y Kuroko no sabía que dolía mas ser tratado como basura o que no volviera y ser abandonado.

Pasaba el calor encerrado con el peor sufrimiento que puede tener un omega y Kuroko pensaba que quizá Nash tenia alguien más, alguien nuevo que lo sustituyera, alguien que durmiera en su cama y tratara con ternura como una vez fue con él

Se sentía celoso, triste al pensar aquello.

Después de todo nunca había significado nada para el rey más que un juguete desechable el cual cuando te aburres lo desechas.

Cuando era malo y le obligaba a hacer cosas asquerosas al menos le tocaba, al menos podía tomar su lujuria, pero ahora todo estaba perdido

De vez en cuando llegaba y hacia que le rogara ser follado como un ser sin dignidad, pero al tener tanta hambre, al Nash no tocarlo sentía que se estaba muriendo lentamente.

El rey era indiferente, tan cruel como el demonio que es y su enojo se muestra por la forma de ser.

¿Dónde está la dulzura? ¿Dónde está el cariño? Todo se fue por mostrar algo de compasión al enemigo.

Todo siempre fue un engaño.

A lo mejor los demonios realmente no sienten nada

¿Cómo pudo mostrarle algo parecido al amor tan falsamente y luego golpearle?

Kuroko lloraba deseando la muerte

El dolor es demasiado para asimilar.

Al menos Akashi, la única persona que algún día le mostró un mundo diferente a lo acostumbrado se salvó de las garras de la muerte.

Su sacrificio al final valió la pena.


	11. 10

La oscuridad es la ausencia de luz, las personas que viven en las penumbras o en ese recinto malévolo llamado infierno son las que cometieron un pecado mortal que los llevo a tomar un mal camino y terminaron siendo castigados gravemente por eso. Quizá los humanos atormentados en el infierno son seres que no sienten amor y no se arrepienten de sus malas acciones, no reconocen que fallaron si bien nuestro protagonista ni siquiera es capaz de recordar su pasado únicamente sabe que alguna vez fue un humano corrompido por él odio y ahora se encuentra siendo torturado por el ser que creyó sentir algo parecido al amor.

Sin duda no sabía cuál era la diferencia entre una relación sexual intensa con un amor verdadero hasta que Akashi ese ángel de alas blancas llegó a su vida a cambiarlo todo, era como un rayo de esperanza en su monotonía y vacío interior el cual antiguamente llenaba con la pasión segadora que el rey le daba diariamente.

_Aquella oscuridad la cual se adueña de sus pensamientos resultaba ser tan profunda que se colaba entre los huesos._

_La vida se escapa en un suspiro._

_Kuroko veía de forma borrosa como su existencia iba perdiendo color hasta volverse de negro igual a una noche desolada y aquello que siente es su condenación personal por cometer un error cuando alguna vez fue un humano lleno de animadversión._

_¿Qué hizo tan terrible para sufrir tanto dolor? — se preguntaba._

_¿Acaso es malo amar tan intensamente a una persona para acabar en el mismo infierno?_

_Ya no siente nada, espera la muerte._

Perdió la conciencia por al parecer tanto tiempo, ya no sabe si es de día o de noche hasta que escucha unos ruidos muy fuertes, personas corriendo por doquier gritando en una revuelta...Un olor a flores, un rubio despampanante tan hermoso y resplandece quitándole sus ataduras, fugaces alaridos desoladores y otra vez oscuridad.

Luego de aquel fugaz espejismo simplemente despertó en una habitación blanca e incolora, cree encontrarse en otro mundo por la diferencia en el ambiente.... Sus alas aún no han sanado dado que el dolor es insoportable, sus cicatrices se ven como una marca amarga de la traición al infierno y al mismo rey.

Camina con sus pies descalzos y con dificultad se dirigió hacia un área que parece un jardín, es el edén soñado el cual todos los humanos desean ir y hay tantas flores que el demonio siente que está en un sueño divino.

El edén es una sección escondida del cielo, el oasis en el desierto. Se pierde en la sensación de la paz que rebosa en el sitio, tan diferente a donde él vive.

Alguien entra, se sitúa a su lado sin decir nada

Kuroko suspira—¿Estoy soñando? ¿Eres real o eres una tortura inventada por Haizaki?

El hombre le abraza con cuidado de no lastimar sus alas rotas, son casi de la misma altura lo cual llega a ser bastante intimo cuando sus cuerpos se aproximan de tal forma que parecen hechos para fundirse entre sí.

—Creíste que te abandonaría, me salvaste la vida ¡Lo mínimo que pude hacer es cumplir mi promesa! ¿Cómo te sientes? Lamento haberte abandonado, lo siento por no llegar a tiempo— admitió con tristeza sintiéndose culpable por dejar que al incubo lo lastimaran por su culpa.

_Akashi el líder del ejercito del cielo había logrado escapar mal herido y llegado a teletransportarse a la base, de inmediato al recuperarse reunió a la división de la Kiseki no Sedai con la intención de atacar el infierno todo con la pretensión de salvar aquel incubo que le había liberado de aquellas cadenas las cuales lo ataban y lo amenazaban con una brutal muerte llena de tortura._

_El hombre había engañado a Nash poniendo algunos ángeles a distraerlo mientras el ataco el cielo para recuperar al incubo y cuando le encontró sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo tan mal... Pensó el rey era cruel al tener desnudo y herido a un ser tan especial como lo era Kuroko, obviamente el rubio se había enojado porque dejo ir al enemigo._

—Aún me duele mis alas quizá no pueda volver a volar— dijo deprimido.

Akashi toco con suavidad las alas negras del otro hombre, nunca pudo tocarlo porque siempre estuvo atado hasta ahora quería demostrarle que no le uso meramente para que lo sacara de la jaula si no le apreciaba y se preocupaba realmente por él —Estas en recuperación, yo pude curar mi ala rota y tú también puedes, estas aun sanando así que debes guardar reposo.

—Gracias por salvarme, pero no debiste hacerlo; Nash se enojara porque me robaste e intentara hacer todo para destruirte, a ti y a tu mundo, lo conozco suficientemente bien para saberlo, desde que lo vi por primera vez siempre hemos tenido intimidad todos los días, varias veces excepto cuando se va a hacer misiones y si no estoy a su lado enloquecerá, va a querer vengarse, traerme de vuelta a su cama; le pertenezco desde que tome su mano la primera vez, desde que me compro a esos comerciantes y me salvo de los humanos. ¡Yo no sé si pueda vivir sin mi rey y tampoco quiero que él te dañe! — agrego trastornado y temeroso.

—Tienes una adicción por él, por su sangre, esta es como tu rehabilitación y la abstinencia de la sangre. Puedes vivir sin ese maldito, yo te ayudare a superarlo y te protegere contra todo, aunque tenga que renunciar al cielo — dijo el general sabiendo que el mismo Tetsuya tenía un apego anormal y toxico por el rey incluso una enfermiza codependencia, era obvio que se hizo adicto al malvado ser del infierno; esa pasión se volvía destructiva.

 _Los íncubos son vampiros es lógico que puedan sentirse atraídos por la sangre dulce y la lujuria pura de un hombre tan poderoso_.

—Pensé que... Tuve ese sueño de amarlo y ser felices, aun si sabía era un malvado villano que lo único que deseaba era matar o dominar a otras personas, lo quería y deseaba que el sintiera lo mismo, le daba todo en la cama para demostrarlo, lo satisfacía pero eso no era amor. Debí verlo antes, los demonios no sienten amor; quise ser lo que no soy, quise amar, pero estoy destinado a la destrucción, al odio y al dolor— dijo con tristeza.

—Eres diferente Tetsuya, confía en mí, aunque los demonios y los ángeles somos enemigos naturales y es prohibido mezclarnos ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado y deseo ayudarte! — dijo dándole la mano, entrelazando delicadamente sus dedos y besando sus nudillos.

Desanimado admitió—No te sirvo en la batalla, es verdad que puedo dominar a todos los humanos y seducir a todos los demonios, pero soy débil e inútil contra el más fuerte de todos.

—No quiero usarte como un arma contra otros de la misma manera que Gold lo hizo o abusar de tu cuerpo. Solo deseo estar contigo, si tu deseas intentarlo — le sugirió con amabilidad.

—Quiero estar a tu lado— dijo tocando una rosa roja que de inmediato ardió en fuego, aún era un demonio que destruía la vida y no sabía si estar allí iba ser una catástrofe.

—Soy asexual, los ángeles no sentimos deseos sucios y eso fue lo que te atrajo a mí en primer lugar según me di cuenta...Sé que eras muy activo con Gold, le dabas placer y dormían juntos siempre y quizá esto sea difícil para ti más porque te alimentas de deseos carnales impuros, pero te prometo que el amor, el amor que te tengo ¡Va más allá de cualquier cosa! Hay una diferencia entre la pasión y el amor, lo sabrás— dijo algo inseguro.

_Los ángeles son seres asexuales que sólo sienten amor si bien Kuroko en cambio era la representación de la sexualidad en persona, la lujuria y erotismo unidos en un ser que parecía inocente y este con estos atributos podía confundir que era el amor con la atención sexual que el demonio le dio alguna vez._

_Tetsuya solía confundir la pasión con el amor porque Nash era el único que le mostró alguna clase de cariño._

_Creía que lo que tenía con Nash era el amor._

—Lo hice para sobrevivir, no digo que no disfrute porque estaría mintiendo siempre deseaba estar con Nash y se convirtió en una adicción insaciable, pero quiero cambiar mi mundo lleno de vacío.... Deseo saber que es el amor verdadero, te daré una oportunidad para que me enseñes cómo puedo sentir algo más que lujuria.

Porque Nash no lo amaba solamente lo veía como un objeto sexual y porque únicamente era su esclavo queriendo ser más.

Akashi sonrió como una promesa y con esperanza— Te lo demostrare,

"Y me elegirías a mi"

Seijuro lo invitó a un día de campo donde corrieron en la mañana y se bañaron en una alberca en la tarde mirando el atardecer mientras en la noche fueron por la cena.

Quizá esa relación era bastante parecida a la que tenían los humanos y ambos se sentían felices de gozar tiempo juntos. Bajo el pasto y las flores miraron las estrellas tomados de las manos

Para Akashi el cielo era cualquier lado donde estuviera su amado.


	12. 11

_Kuroko se recuperaba bien de sus heridas, el rubio alegre solía llevarle algunas comidas junto con el más alto de ellos quien le habla de muchas cosas interesantes, el moreno parece renuente pero cuando lo conoces se vuelve muy dulce, el pelirrojo le sonríe y el de anteojos desconfiado al principio se vuelve más amable cada vez._

El chico sacado de una revista de modelos Kise lleva algunas uvas diciendo con un tono radiante— En el cielo únicamente nosotros sabemos que estas aquí, es prohibido dejar entrar demonios sin embargo Akashi nos contó que le salvaste, por eso no podíamos dejarte morir cuando te sacrificaste por nuestro jefe.

—¿Es contra las reglas tenerme? No quiero que ustedes se metan en problemas por mi culpa— dijo con preocupación, no ambicionaba que el escuadrón pagara por sus problemas.

—No te preocupes, si descubren que estas aquí ¡Vamos a protegerte! — dijo el alegre hombre, como si le tuviese mucho afecto en poco tiempo.

_Kuroko sonrió dulcemente, aquel escuadrón siempre le brindaba su compañía y estaba muy agradecido por conocer a personas tan maravillosas, sabia ellos sentían amor por el dado era empático; no resultaba ser como los demonios que lo deseaban carnalmente estos tenían un sentimiento real y sincero._

_El pequeño incubo se sentía feliz de tener una familia, un hogar o un lugar al cual permanecer sin embargo tenía mucha hambre._ Ellos _tienen amor por su persona, pero no sabía la manera de comer esa sensación tal como lo hace con la lujuria._

_El problema es que como un demonio sexual necesitaba alimentarse y al estar en el cielo no era capaz de hacerlo; estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando eso pasaba su mente enloquecía._

Por ese pequeño detalle un día todo se vino abajo.

El desastre comenzó igual a un huracán destruyendo todo alrededor.

Solamente había oscuridad.

Los gritos desgarradores.

El sabor de la sangre en su boca.

La sensación de la lujuria corriendo por sus venas.

Su memoria se perdió ante sus deseos cuando despertó había mucha sangre por alrededor tal si hubiesen derramado pintura roja en un lienzo en blanco, todo el cuarto se teñía de rojo, el escuadrón de la Kiseki junto a Kagami estaba en el suelo desmayada con claras evidencias de estar inconscientes o drenados y lo peor es que el incubo no recordaba que paso, todo era bastante borroso no obstante sentía que les había robado esencia vital.

Akashi entro justo cuando se encontraba encima del rubio moviéndose como si quisiera excitarlo, con sus dientes insertados muy dentro de su cuello, sabía bien estaba mal sin embargo no era capaz de detenerse probablemente había besado, mordisqueado, quitado la ropa y manoseado a los amigos de su ángel.

Las evidencias decían que estaba abusando de esos ángeles quizá si Seijuro no hubiera llegado a tiempo habría tenido relaciones con esos ángeles y cuando un ángel tiene sexo se convierte en un demonio.

_El apetito era atroz_

_No pensó en las consecuencias_

_Fue todo instintivo y arruino todo._

—Kuroko, déjalo ya— dijo como una orden, se notaba que se hallaba bastante enojado.

_¿Cómo no enojarse cuando el general le saco de la tortura y el incubo le pago de ese modo?_

_Era como una traición._

Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se asustó y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin detenerse, Akashi llamó a Momoi para que se encargara de ayudar a los heridos que por gracia divina se mantenían respirando, Kuroko estuvo a punto de convertirlos en demonios o matarlos de placer.

Akashi lo agarró del brazo con violencia tratando de dominar su enojo, se sentó hablar con el como si fuese a regañar un niño pequeño.

Suspiró intentando controlar esa rabia interna.

—Te estamos tratando bien ¿Por qué intentaste tener sexo con ellos? Sabes que tener relaciones sexuales con los ángeles los lleva a convertirse en demonios y aun así sedujiste a cada uno de mis amigos e intentaste tomar la lujuria de su interior, los llevaste al fondo de la locura y lo puedo sentir, hueles a sexo visiblemente se nota que disfrutaste mucho usarlos de objeto sexual como Nash hacia contigo, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubieras hecho toda una orgia contigo de protagonista, aunque ya lo estabas haciendo ¡Me has decepcionado! ¿Cómo hiciste esto? Por poco haces un desastre— dijo traicionado.

_Kuroko se mostró arrepentido, aunque para él el sexo no significaba nada de hecho era algo normal como caminar y lo hacía muy a menudo o mejor dicho siempre, era su alimento después de todo y disfrutaba haciéndolo, pero se sintió culpable dado pudo convertir esos ángeles en demonios y si fuesen demonios, serían expulsados del cielo y Nash los mataría._

_Había cometido un error si bien era justificable, no era su culpa después de todo era la maldición que tenía por sus antiguos pecados._

Fue muy sincero con el ángel— Lo siento Akashi-kun, sé que estás enojado y con toda la razón, no voy a poner excusas simplemente no pude detenerme o controlarme, soy un incubo y necesito alimentarme como parte de mi naturaleza...Todos ustedes me han mostrado un hermoso mundo y he aprendido mucho, pero soy un demonio ¡Tengo ansias por sangre y de sexo!

—¿Qué hacía el maldito para controlarte? —pregunto con repudio, entendiendo mejor porque el chico lo hizo.

—Había tres formas: tomaba de su sangre, fornicaba con él hasta estar satisfecho o bebía la lujuria de alguien más. A veces no me daba de comer para que estuviera necesitado y nuestros encuentros fueran más pasionales e intensos y lo eran porque tenía mucha hambre, estaba desesperado; yo hacia todo lo que me pedía, no solo por alimento sino porque quería ser valorado, que él me viera solo a mí y me amara. Sé que debo ser patético...-le conto porque quería ser completamente franco con su salvador.

—Pero aquí ninguna criatura te hará eso, no permitiría que nadie te lastime o te use como esclavo sexual— le prometió con cierto dolor de saber un poco más del pasado de su incubo.

—Entonces lo mejor es que me vaya porque terminaría convirtiendo a tu escuadrón en demonios o moriría de hambre — replico siendo realista obviamente necesitaba alimento y en el cielo solo causaría caos.

—Debe existir otra forma, si es porque no puedes estar con alguien que es asexual, lo entendería incluso te permito acostarte con quien quieras, pero quédate conmigo, aunque tenga que sufrir que pases la noche con alguien más ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por que te quedes a mí lado! — le rogo en un grito desesperado

_Akashi pensaba que no quería estar a su lado por ser asexual, porque Kuroko estaba acostumbrado a una vida sexual muy activa dado era como el juguete sexual del rey, pero Seijuro no podía ofrecerle eso solo podía darle su amor._

_¿Eso era suficiente?_

_Kuroko acaricio su mejilla- Oh Akashi, Nash tenía mucho poder, pero los humanos o demonios no tienen tanta lujuria como él, tendría que fornicar todo el día y toda la noche con diferentes personas por varias horas. ¿Permitirás eso?_

_-No lo haría, solo te quiero para mi incluso la idea de que estés con alguien me da asco si bien no puedo obligarte a no hacerlo porque sé que lo necesitas- respondió tristemente._

_Kuroko sonrió -Eres muy dulce, me alegra que pienses así. Nash no le importaba si alguien más me tomaba, pero a ti te lastima ¿Eso quiere decir que soy valioso?_

_-Lo eres, más de lo que imaginas- replicó._

El hombre de los cabellos celestes le contestó— Te diré algo que no quieres escuchar, pero es necesario. Mi raza absorbe lujuria; si no me alimento entonces termino usando todo mi poder para seducir incluso a los ángeles como sucedió hace un momento... El rubio se parecía a Nash, sentía mucha atracción por él y también tu escuadrón tenían dentro de su ser fuego igual al del rey que me excita, aquel destello de deseo lo aproveche a mi favor y me disculpo por besarlos, usarlos como Nash me uso. No voy a mentirte, a veces lo extraño y extraño ser su esclavo sexual, es difícil olvidarlo cuando pase todo el tiempo en su cama; es porque soy adicto a su piel, a sus besos, pero eso no es amor... Tú eres lo que quiero y no voy a rechazarte por ser asexual porque eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres el único que me mira por lo que soy y no volveré con Nash ¡Quiero estar solo contigo, tu eres lo único que necesito y no ambiciono más ese hombre que tanto daño me ha hecho!

—Es difícil para ti cuando lo amas, extrañas estar a su lado y deseas volver a estar en su cama, entiendo que él te ofrece un mundo lleno de sexo que yo nunca podré darte y lo siento, desearía poner satisfacerte como él lo hace. No puedo competir con tu amado rey— dijo con la voz apagada y con aquella tristeza que se colaba en la piel fría.

Kuroko suspiro sentándose a su lado— Escucha, no me importa si eres asexual, no voy a dejarte por eso. Es solo que pase mucho tiempo pensando que lo que sentía por Nash era amor cuando solo era deseo, la pasión que me brinda se vuelve adictiva pero no puedo seguir así, yo no quiero ser esclavo de ese hombre, ser humillado por un poco de cariño No quiero mendigar amor a alguien que no puede sentirlo si bien debes saber que necesito un Alfa en mí vida, no me controlo y moriría de hambre sin su sangre. La sed que sentimos los íncubos es demasiado fuerte por eso el que tiene más deseos de mí, será mi alfa

—Así que ese demonio era la persona que más te deseaba ¿Qué puedo hacer? Fuiste marcado. Aun si sacrifico mi escuadrón a tus deseos, no será suficiente y todo lo que te doy nunca superara lo que él te da— añadió calmadamente, escondiendo lo mucho que le dolía eso.

—Tú me das amor, algo que él jamás podrá darme y estoy satisfecho con eso, me das todo lo quiero o necesito. Los ángeles sienten amor y tú me amas, todos ustedes y quiero quedarme aquí si bien no ambiciono que esto vuelva a pasar ¡No codicio tentar a tus ángeles! Ellos sienten deseos prohibidos por mí, si sigo aquí será inevitable que termine convirtiéndolos en demonios, solo tú eres suficientemente fuerte para resistirte por eso quiero quedarme contigo, escogerte a ti— le contesto.

—Puede ser egoísta, quiero que estés a mi lado— le contesto con esperanzas.

—Entonces quizá funcione, el amor es más fuerte que la pasión. Debes dejar que tome tu sangre, necesito alimentarme y creo puedes brindarme eso ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Harías esto por mí? —le pregunto dulcemente.

—Haría todo por ti- le contesto con cariño.

Akashi se sentó en la cama, se quitó la camisa mientras Kuroko se sentaba tranquilamente en su regazo como sintió estremecer al otro hombre trato de calmarlo— Tranquilo, esto no duele ¡Es placer!

—Siempre olvidas que soy asexual, ni siquiera estoy acostumbrado a esta intimidad— le dijo molesto y nervioso de tener aquel hombre tan cerca con ese olor tan agradable.

El chico sonrió con travesura—Placer para mi entonces, tomar la sangre de un alfa da la misma sensación de tener sexo por cuatro horas así que no te preocupes por mi insatisfacción porque aquí es donde obtengo mi placer y también lo sentirás

_¿Nunca has sentido el placer?_

_Aquí es donde lo experimentas._

Akashi le miro a los ojos, Kuroko le susurro tocando su mejilla- No estés nervioso, escucha mi corazón latir ¡Soy tuyo, tu omega!

-Mi hermoso omega – repitió tratando de creer esas palabras que parecían un sueño hecho realidad.

Kuroko lo mordió succionando su sangre dulce, le gusto en sabor diferente a lo acostumbrado y gimió ante aquella sensación arrolladora.

Era pura, sintió que por fin pertenecía a un lugar y tenía a alguien que sentí amor por él.

Al final el amor era más poderoso que el deseo, que la pasión o la lujuria que alguna vez sintió por el rey Gold.


	13. 12

Nash el poderoso rey no pierde el tiempo en atacar, golpea el cielo con todo el poder del desatino desenfrenado de un amante despechado. Enloquece sin la razón de su existir.

Sabe perfectamente dónde se esconde el incubo, lo puede sentir en sus entrañas y lo quiere de vuelta a su lado donde pertenece.  
Pasaba por una crisis de abstinencia, su desesperación se notaba en las ojeras o en su cabello rebelde, usaba una armadura dorada que combinaba con su pelo de oro y con un ejército de demonios enfurecido dio inicio a una sanguinaria guerra.

Esta vez no pelea por ambición, por conquistar el mundo sino porque cree le robaron su preciado tesoro, podrían quitarle todo menos su pequeño demonio quien resultaba su adicción favorita.

Hubiera dolido menos que Akashi le arrancara el corazón con sus manos, a que le robara su criatura.

Extrañaba el incubo, sus sábanas rojas estaban vacías sin esa presencia fantasmal retorciéndose con ruidos indecentes y sudor.

No era amor.

Los demonios no aman.

Pero era algo parecido. Nash lo necesitaba, su cuerpo vibraba por su compañía y no era capaz de estar sin este ser divino por mucho tiempo.

Era adicto.

Era obsesivo.

Un loco.

Y posesivo a sus besos pecaminosos que despertaban las llamas del infierno.

El fuego comenzaba a destruir los jardines, las armas a colisionar; apesta a muerte, a desesperación y odio entre las peleas sangrientas de aquellos enemigos furiosos.

Fue cuando el rey se enfrentó al poderoso Seijuro, quien estaba acompañado del escuadrón más fiero, crujió los dientes enojado le gritó— ¡Vine por lo que me pertenece, mi incubo!

Kise le contestó evadiendo la pregunta con otra— ¿Cómo puede estar un demonio en cielo?

_No era una mentira, era una pregunta retórica. Obviamente los demonios son rotundamente prohibidos en tierras sagradas ninguno podía entrar, dejar a Kuroko fue un riesgo que la Kiseki gustosa acepto y tratarían de esconderlo a costa de todo._

—Él está aquí, siento su corazón latir y su aliento caliente— dijo el desgraciado rubio.

Akashi añadió dándose cuenta no podían ocultar la presencia del pelicesleste— No vamos a entregarlo.

—Entonces todos perecerán ¿Prefieren morir a darme a mi amante? Si no olvidan es prohibido robar un esclavo sexual — Les preguntó con aquel poder fluyendo de su cuerpo esbelto.

—Quieres a Tetsu ¿Para qué? ¿Torturarlo? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste— dijo Aomine bravo, todos sabían lo que Nash le había hecho, lo cruel y asqueroso que era.

—No les debería importar lo que hago con mi propiedad — respondió de modo descarada como si tuviera el derecho de herirlo o disfrutar del dolor ajeno.

Realmente veía al pequeño como algo suyo, un juguete de su propiedad.

Akashi le contestó con voz autoritaria—A mi si me importa y no es tuyo. Tetsuya ha decidido quedarse conmigo, ya no te quiere más.

—Es porque no sabe lo que escondes— se burló

Kise resoplo— Él se quedará con nosotros.

Nash sonrió malévolo gritando— Te ordeno que aparezcas, incubo.

Como haciendo magia Kuroko apareció de la nada, no era capaz de moverse únicamente cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando.

—Ven donde perteneces mi pequeño amante, tu amo legitimo aguarda por ti— le ordeno el hombre con un porte rudo, bastante seguro de la obediencia ajena.

Los ojos del encuno se tornaron de un color rojo, cadenas lo capturaron y parecía que no era capaz de desobedecer a las órdenes de su alfa.

_Después de todo los Alfa son los que dominan a los Omega, siendo un demonio codependiente de lujuria no era capaz de rechazar a su rey._

Camino como si sus piernas no respondieron sus órdenes, su cuerpo solo obedecía al mandato por mera inercia; fue cuando sintió alguien lo jalaba a su costado ¡Era Akashi!

—Me escogiste, ahora yo soy tu Alfa y te quedaras a mi lado ¡Incluso si él te marcó, eres mío! — le dijo con un tono serio.

Si bien su organismo parecido escuchar, eligió quedarse con el ángel y desobedecer por primera vez en su vida a quien creyó amar alguna vez.

_Akashi era diferente a Nash_

_Nash era una bomba de pasión, el apetito sexual que nunca se acababa y la lujuria más intensa que pudiese existir, su cuerpo siempre ardía por él, se retorcía de lo furioso que era cuando estaban en la cama sin embargo aquel deseo en la piel era efímera y destructiva mientras lo que Akashi le proporciona era amor, amor tan puro que llevaba cada espacio vacío de su corazón, el cariño, los besos lentos y trataba de hacerle feliz como nadie más en su existencia lo hacía._

_Antes creía el amor era fiero, era dar placer en una cama ¡Ahora se daba cuenta que iba más allá del cuerpo! Era en sus ojos aquella ternura, la manera suave y la preocupación constante, un sentimiento tan hermoso que no deseaba perderlo jamás._

Nash enojado se acercó— ¿Crees que el bastardo de Akashi es mejor que yo? Eh escuchados rumores que no puede satisfacerte, soy tu amante más ardiente, el que te deja sin respiración, el que te coge hasta que no puedas caminar por una semana y te besa tan fuerte que no piensas en nada más en mi lengua traviesa o en mis manos.

Akashi desvío la mirada, sabe que por ser asexual y un ángel no puede brindarle a Kuroko toda esa vida llena de frenesí.

Era inseguro.

—El me da lo que nunca me diste, amor ¡Tu solo piensas en sexo y en ti mismo, en tu propia satisfacción personal! Te dije que quería más que migajas de cariño y lo encontré a su lado— le contestó tomando la mano del hombre.

—Mucho amor ¿Eh? El amor se rompe con la desconfianza y las mentiras, los engaños— se burló— No dirías eso si supieras que él fue el culpable de que te convirtieras en un demonio sexual en primer lugar.

—¿Qué? — Dijo confundido.

—Él fue a quien amaste cuando eras humano, quién te convirtió en un demonio— le confesó.

_Kuroko sentía que iba a vomitar, tenía idea que algo malo había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer eso pero que el ángel estuviese involucrado ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Entendía que Nash desde el principio insinuó que se había hecho demonio por amar a la persona inadecuada pero nunca pensó que esta fuera Akashi_

—¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó deseando que fuese mentira.

Si bien el general de alas blancas suspiro— Me enamore de ti cuando eras mortal, pero... Fue mi culpa, lo siento por no decírtelo antes.

Kuroko lo miro en shock— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me conocías? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me convertiste en algo que odio, en esto? ¡Un monstruo! ¡Me engañaste! Me hiciste creer que me amabas.

—Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no mentí en cuanto te quiero— le dijo con un tono bajo.

—Pase mi vida sufriendo, en las calles donde todos me violaban y tomaban como si fuera nada.... Dando mi cuerpo a Nash por comida ¡Me maldijiste! ¿Qué hiciste para que te odiara tanto así para convertirte en demonio?

Akashi murmuró— Siempre te amado sin embargo no pude salvarte, no pude confiar en ti en el pasado por ser demasiado posesivo y te herí. Cuando reencarnaste, te vi con Nash y me dolió que no me recordaras o estuvieses con él como si fuera todo para ti, pensé que esta vez haría las cosas bien y te alejaría de ese monstruo de Gold que arruinó mi vida ¡Era mi segunda oportunidad!

—No puedes empezar de nuevo si creas un castillo en el aire hecho de mentiras.

Ya no podía soportarlo

¿Cómo era posible que un ángel lo haya convertido en una máquina de matar y de sexo?

—Él es peor que yo, lo que te hizo en el pasado fue alejarte de mí porque estaba enamorado de ti...Él te hizo esclavo sexual dado no podía tenerte como quería. Me engañó para que yo creyera que no me amabas, que me traicionaste, admito fue mi culpa por creer que lo amabas a él cuando siempre me amaste. Lo siento por no decirte que moriste por amor a mí y odio a ese maldito demonio.  
 _Kuroko no entendía ¿Quién decía la verdad, quién mentía?_

_Parecía que Nash no aceptaba un no por respuesta, obtenía lo que quiera, aunque fuese a la fuerza._

Akashi beso sus labios, tocando su frente— Te mostraré lo que paso, si decides no perdonarme ¡Lo aceptaré! Pero nunca dudes de que te amo y haría todo por ti.

Todo se volvió blanco como si fuese un sueño la realidad se derrumbó en los aires y Kuroko pudo ver el pasado, lo que lo llevó a convertirse en incubo.


	14. 13

  
**Esta es una historia de amor.**

**Una que terminó siendo una tragedia.**

Akashi Seikuro era un ángel de gran prestigio el cual siempre había sentido repulsión a los humanos porque eran seres corruptos y llenos de maldad que asesinaban a sus semejantes, ultrajaban sin detenerse por ende no comprendía como en el cielo gastaba recursos en estos animales malvados.

Le daba aversión el planeta tierra, pero fue enviado a dar reportes del lugar, algo muy rutinario que no tomaba mucho tiempo dado aún era un novato debía obedecer esas simples ordenes que le causaban dolores de cabeza.

Cuando llego al lugar fue caminando por una pradera pensando que había lugares maravillosos en el mundo, lastima los humanos eran criaturas destructivas ; en su mayoría eran unas desagradables betas, no tenían calores o se veían afectados por feromonas como otras criaturas si bien existían algunas excepciones aunque eran muy lujuriosos tanto como los demonios.

Los humanos vivían en el pecado, en su propio infierno personal.

_Los ángeles no tenían problemas porque ellos no tenían relaciones sexuales, eran seres puros así que no sentían el deseo, su cuerpo no les obligará a marcar como los demonios los cuales residían en la oscuridad, los omegas eran tratados como seres inferiores que solo sirven para sexo, los alfas eran los poderosos superiores en la línea que dominaban por completo a los demás._

_Nacer omega en un mundo alfa significaba ser sometido, el primer alfa que mordiera al omega virgen este se volvía suyo y nadie más podría quitárselo si consumaban, era una regla bastante cruel que condenaba a una persona a la desdicha si su alfa resultaba una mala persona._

Mientas pensaba en ello escucho los gritos desesperados de una mujer, fue a ver qué pasaba presenciando como unos demonios trataban de abusar de una pobre chica en estado de calor, era raro porque los humanos generalmente eran betas, pero ella ciertamente era un omega puro... De inmediato él se enfrentó a ellos, como eran tres, uno de estos le golpeo el pecho, aun así, Akashi no dejo que tocaran un pelo de la pobre muchacha y demostró su poder como representante del ejército celestial.

A pesar de que no le agradaban los humanos, no permitiría que lastimaran a una persona inocente después de todo era un ángel y estos eran seres llenos de bondad, luz siempre luchan contra el mal.

Cuando los demonios se fueron como cobardes, Akashi cayó desmayado ante el dolor inminente de pelear contra aquellos malvados sujetos de clase alta en poder, luego de un tiempo se despertó sintiendo su cuerpo hirviendo de la fiebre, pudo notar a su costado había una hermosa persona tratando sus heridas y poniéndole pañitos en su frente, parecía cansada así que suponía no había dormido por tratarle, ya había tomado sus supresores porque no tenía el olor característico a celo.

Al principio era renuente a hablar cuando ella le preguntó cómo estaba, no obstante, aquella mujer era diferente, le mostró el lado más amable de la humanidad, uno que no conocía.

Atendió sus heridas con dulzura sin esperar nada a cambio, cuido cuando yacía enfermo y tuvo paciencia con su personalidad fría como el témpano de hielo dado era callado, distante y a veces grosero, no confiaba en ella sin embargo como necesitaba atención médica dejo que lo cuidara, leyera algún libro cerca de la chimenea o le cocinara algún postre delicioso.

Confió en aquella mortal

El tiempo pasó, Seijuro se sano, pero no se marchó de hecho nunca pensó que desearía quedarse en la tierra tanto como ahora quizá era atraído por aquella hermosa niña de cabellos azules que lograba que su corazón latiera sin parar, que le mostró la dulzura de la vida.

Un día entre la brisa y las flores se besaron, como si sus almas estuvieran hechas para estar juntas simplemente sus labios colisionaron en un beso que culminó con una confesión de amor.

Ambos se miraban de reojo, basto un beso para caer en cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo y su corazón latía a un mismo ritmo.

Akashi le contó quien era realmente, le contó sobre el cielo y que era un ángel, ella le acepto tal como era porque también lo amaba de la misma manera fiera.

El ángel decidió quedarse a su lado.

**Fue prohibido enamorarse**

**Pero eso no impidió que lo hicieran.**

Él la amaba tanto, como nunca sintió nada por alguien más y sufría al saber que un día su amada moriría, pensaba que quizás si le pedía a Dios suficiente podía morir con ella, en sus brazos cálidos ¡Morir juntos, vivir juntos era lo que más deseaba!

El amor no era pecado.

Pero él era un soldado del gran ejército, no podía quedarse en la tierra porque tenía obligaciones en el cielo.

Estaba dividido entre dos mundos.

Akashi no le importaba volver al cielo porque quería quedarse al lado de su amada así que rompió las reglas y desobedeció al elegir quedarse con Tetsuya y renunciar al cielo por su gran amor a aquella alma pura.

Reafirmando su decisión un día sabiendo las tradiciones de los humanos compró un anillo y le pidió matrimonio entre luces radiantes, violines con acordes suaves.

Quería vivir con ella, morir con ella y amarle por siempre.

Al casarse se fueron a vivir a un lugar bastante alejado cerca de una costa, yacían juntos y no importaba nada más que su amor.

Para alguien que había vivido toda una vida en soledad como Kuroko, rechazada por ser omega en un mundo de betas; encontrar esa luz en su camino era una bendición, por fin se sentía completa y no aquel vacío destructivo o el miedo constante al acoso... Había sentido por fin que era el amor.  
Eran felices cuando estaban juntos, cuando despertaban con las manos entrelazadas, cocinaban, iban a nadar al río o a ver el atardecer.

Eran una pareja enamorada.

Se amaban tanto y eran felices porque se tenían, eso les bastaba.

Pero no todo es perfecto en este cuento de hadas cuando el villano aún no aparecido.


	15. 14

Nash era un ángel de cabellos de oro, uno de los mejores guerreros que existían en el cielo, pero siempre quedaba en segundo lugar en la sombra del gran Akashi Seijuro, quien le opacaba en todas las cosas.

Claro que le tenía envidia y sentía competitividad, su odio hacia el patán perfecto se volvía cada vez peor con el tiempo además de que todos alagaban al presumido bastardo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando le enviaron a la tierra y este no regreso, los ángeles estaban conmocionados por su desaparición tanto que el cielo decidió enviar a Nash Gold Jr para investigar su desaparición y el mago con fastidio fue obligado a buscar a su enemigo.

Los ángeles no odian, pero el sí detestaba a ese hombre que le robaba la atención.

Siguiendo instrucciones llego al lugar donde Akashi le habían asignado la misión y luego de buscar por mucho tiempo encontró una imagen sumamente extraña al verlo con una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes, resulto obvio que el soldado perfecto estaba rompiendo las reglas al involucrándose con una joven humana.

Allí tuvo la oportunidad para destruirlo.

Podía denunciarlo y arruinarle la vida así estaría satisfecho al ver a su enemigo humillado, quizá desobedecer le causaría la muerte, pero al verlos de cerca sus instintos de alfa comenzaron a despertar...

Los espió por varios días hasta que una tarde del mes de abril cuando ella salía sola la siguió, desde largo observo cómo se iba quitando la ropa lentamente y entraba a una gran laguna, el agua se deslizaba por su piel desnuda de forma sensual, era atraído hacia aquel cabello celeste, la desnudez exquisita y su belleza natural.

Nash sintió el deseo en sus entrañas, imagino como sería tocar las curvas de la hermosa mujer, hundirse hasta el fondo en su sabroso cuerpo y poner sus dedos en aquellos lugares donde seguramente gemiría...Se excito por primera en su vida y le gusto tener pensamientos sucios e impuros, esa emoción de poseer a alguien le provocaba ardor, se tocó mirando a la mujer como un loco pervertido y quiso sentirse superior al poseerla como Akashi nunca podría.

Luego de irse soñaba con tener debajo a la mujer, que se retorciera de placer y la fantasía poco a poco tomó forma de realidad.

Siempre había odiado a Akashi, quitarle lo que más amaba le creaba satisfacción.

Siempre perdía en todo, pero esta vez ganaría en lo más importante.

Sabia la esposa del ángel enemigo era omega, de hecho le atraía con solo aspirar su aroma el cual hacía que el alfa interno se removiera inquieto entonces usaría eso a su favor... Después de todo Akashi no había copulado de lo contrario se hubiese convertido en un demonio y la mujer no tendría el olor a virgen.

Seijuro no podría marcarla sin tener sexo y era asexual lo cual hacia que su alfa no pudiera decir "Este omega es mio" a los depredadores naturales.

Kuroko hablaba con ternura con su esposo, se notaba lo mucho que se amaban y eso lo enojo tanto.

No quería que Akashi fuera feliz.

No quería que Kuroko lo amara, quería que lo deseara a él.

Así que solo espero, espero pacientemente a que la sensualidad hecha carne entrara en el calor para entrar en acción y tuvo mucha suerte porque justamente en el bosque donde la chica iba para bañarse en el riachuelo comenzó su calor.

Nash atacó, empujándola de tal manera que aquel rostro angelical quedara chocando con el árbol, puso su mano en la garganta y la otra la uso para tocar sus partes bajas, manoseando toda aquella piel prohibida.

-Déjame- dijo tratando de hablar, pero como era una omega se vio atraída hacia el calor del macho.

-Te gusta esto, disfrutas sentir mis dedos entrar en ti- dijo siendo rudo y tan salvaje como un animal, sus partes se friccionaban.

-No, no... Yo amo a mi esposo, no lo traicionaría, por eso siempre que estoy en el calor me médico y nunca dormiría con nadie más- replico negándose.

Nash le hizo más fuerte, ella gimió- Tu cuerpo no reaccionaria al mío si no quisieras.

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres- tartamudeo, agitada sin poder hablar y con el sudor cayendo.

-No importa quién soy, si no lo que hare contigo- dijo el lujurioso.

Toco sus pechos con rudeza y se bajó el pantalón, le agarro las muñecas también mientras ella forcejeaba y trataba de escapar de su captor a gritos pidiendo ayuda sin embargo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados cuando una gran cosa entró en ella y sintió tanto dolor más cuando el hombre le mordió tan fuerte que la sangre se deslizó por su cuello.

No era amable, Nash entraba y salía de manera violenta como si la odiara, como si no significara nada obviamente los alfas no son capaces de controlarse en muchas de estas situaciones.

Por tal pecado sus alas se volvieron negras

Sus ojos rojos

De ángel se convirtió en demonio por el pecado de la lujuria y la maldad.

Cuando termino de aliviar su instinto sexual, se burló tirándola al suelo - Ahora Seijuro no te va a querer, estás usada. A él solo le gusta las vírgenes, no las que tienen semen de otro hombre en su interior.

Ella estaba en shock, llorando descontroladamente no sabía si sus lágrimas caían por aquella asquerosa violación o porque Akashi no la querría.

Había estado con alguien más

Ya no era pura.

Su esposo ya no la amaría, le rechazaría por tal acto de traición.

Nash la agarro para besarla a la fuerza y forzarla, cuando entró tardíamente el ángel a la ecuación, comprensiblemente había llegado porque era tarde y su esposa no estaba en casa como de costumbre así que asumió que algo había pasado.

-Aléjate de mi esposa- dijo tratando de defenderla.

El mago se rió a carcajadas- Ella ya no es tuya, la he marcado, nos divertimos mucho juntos por eso me he convertido en demonio

Cuando un alfa muerde a un omega, lo hace de su propiedad.

Akashi parecida dolido y traicionado- ¿Eso es cierto?

Kuroko no dijo nada, deslizo sus ojos al suelo mientras sentía vergüenza; no podía volver con su esposo después de aquello porque sentía que no valía nada, no se merecía a alguien maravilloso cuando ella estaba sucia, usada y desnuda.

Nash sabiendo aquellas vulnerabilidades añadió- Obviamente no sabes satisfacer a una mujer, por eso debe buscar a un buen semental

Seijuro gruño

-Quien querría estar con alguien asexual, las mujeres necesitan una buena cogida... Si no pueden dársela buscan a alguien mas

Kuroko continuaba en silencio como si fuera verdad aquellas afirmaciones falsas, creía era mejor que Akashi se marchara al cielo y no que viviera esperando a alguien que estaba marcada, que era de alguien más.

-Es así, no dices nada Tetsuya- dijo con una voz llena de sufrimiento, se notaba le había roto el corazón.

-Lo siento- susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te perdonaré por esto, yo te amaba y deje el cielo, todo por ti ¿porque me traicionas? Pensé que lo nuestro iba más allá del sexo, que era del alma, pero veo me equivoqué, sabia todos los humanos eran iguales, por un momento creí eras diferente, pero eres más de lo mismo- agrego lleno de un sentimiento desconocido, una decepción combinada con sufrimiento.

Se sentía traicionado por la persona que amaba.

Había dejado todo por una traidora sin corazón.

-Vete, me quedare con ella después de todo la marque. Algo que tu no hiciste porque te da asco tener relaciones con un humano- dijo humillando a la chica.

Kuroko cayo de rodillas- Él no tiene asco de mi

-Claro que si, por eso nunca durmió contigo ahora no soporta ni verte por convertirte en mi puta. - susurro con odio.

Akashi de espaldas susurro con tristeza - Apenar de todo espero seas feliz Kuroko.

**Me duele tu traición, nunca caeré en el amor de nuevo, nunca más me dejare engañar por una cara bonita.**

El hombre se marchó con el corazón roto

Kuroko quiso seguirlo, correr y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía porque ahora era la omega de un demonio malvado.

Ser marcado es una sentencia peor que la muerte.


	16. 15

De estar feliz con el hombre que ama, a terminar en la cama de un desconocido, es terriblemente deprimente porque Nash es un alfa tradicional que espera su omega sumiso e inferior este desnudo cada vez que llega, que tiene posiciones extrañas y dolorosas.

Que no importa nada más que el mismo.

Que da ordenes

Que solo piensa en su propio placer.

Incluso la primera vez que perdió su virginidad, no fue amable.

Nash no le importa su persona a veces ni siquiera llega cuando está en el calor, debía tomar algunas pastillas para aguantar el dolor, cuando estaba con Akashi era diferente, su amor resultaba tan puro que calmaba su calor con un pequeño toque, a diferencia del demonio el cual le abandonaba dejando que sufriera en un rincón como una cosa vieja que se desecha cuando se está aburrido.

_Desearía Akashi hubiese confiado en su persona como para sospechar que todo era una mentira, pero no lo hizo, se fue sin mirar atrás.... Sin dudar de las palabras del villano._

Gold no le hablaba, solamente le usaba como un marioneta para su diversión y ella trata de imaginar que es su amado con el fin de poder soportar todos los días aquel castigo o tortura tan abominable.

Incluso el rubio llegaba oliendo a perfume de otras mujeres así que sabía no era suficiente con tener sexo con ella si no que estaba con otras, tampoco no la respetaba porque tiempo después también llevaba a esas mujeres a su casa, los escuchaba teniendo relaciones, a veces Nash lo obligaba a participar o a ver la aversión.

Cuando quedó embarazada al contrario de enojarse se puso feliz quizás una criatura haría que la vida tenga sentido e intentaba salir adelante, aunque el dolor de no tener a Akashi hace que queme su interior y desee morir.

Todo sale tan mal cuando el maldito demonio se aburre de ella y decide que sus amigos pueden tenerla, como está marcada es propiedad de él y otros no pueden tocarla, pero como ahora es un demonio, un alfa tan poderoso que incluso puede dar autorización a cualquier alfa de tenerle.

Así que Nash comparte, deja que otros la tomen a la fuerza y se sienta a ver como lo hacen, a él le gusta como si se excitara viendo a otros hombres abusar de ella brutalmente hasta se masturba en el proceso.

Cuando por aquella agresión pierde a su bebe, su vida cambia para mal porque solo es un cuerpo sin alma, solo existe, no habla y come poco, deja que otros hombres usen su cuerpo porque no puede huir, no tienen ninguna salida.

Para remachar con su desgracia Nash le da un pedazo de ropa manchada de sangre perteneciente a su amado Seijuro, susurrando- Mate a tu adorado ángel, fue divertido

La única cosa que la mantenía con vida era el recuerdo de su amor.

Kuroko no soporta perder la única persona que ha amado en su vida además de su hijo nonato y toma un cuchillo clavándoselo en su pecho.

No pude vivir sin Akashi, su vida no es nada sin él.

La sangre cae

El odio

EL dolor

El amor

La muerte

El suicido crea un demonio.

Nash al ver toda esa sangre se arrepiente, se da cuenta que quiere de vuelta a su amante, nunca quiso que muriera en primer lugar solo que olvidara al desgraciado ángel entonces alza el cuerpo de la dulce chica y lo besa como si eso pudiese revivirle.

Piensa ¿Cómo hacer para que vuelva?

De tanto pensar se le ocurre un plan.

Convertirlo en un incubo

Es perfecto, tendría un amante que aguantara la rudeza y se alimentara de la sexualidad. Como es un hombre que necesita mucha pasión y las mujeres no lo llenan en absoluto, un demonio sexual seria la perfecta herramienta para liberar su libido, tener un juguete que no se canse nunca, alguien accesible e irresistible el cual viva en su cama para complacerlo.

Pero necesitaba una gota de sangre de una persona que la chica amara y solo Akashi amo.

Nash como último recurso conjura Akashi, quien llega de inmediato a enfrentarlo mirando a su amada muerta, su corazón se quiebra en miles de pedazos.

-No- grita mientas la toma en sus brazos en un fortuito abrazo, culpándose de su dolor, sus lágrimas caen en la piel pálida del cadáver.

-Es tu culpa, dejaste que se quedara a mi lado- dijo Nash echándole sal a la herida, torturando con sus palabras.

Akashi inseguro susurra-Pensé que ella quería, que ella te amaba a ti y deseaba su felicidad.

-Que tonto has sido, la muy idiota te amaba incluso cuando la marque, ella estaba enamorada solo ti, pero la dejaste- se burló tan cruel.

\- ¿Qué le hiciese, maldito?

Nash tranquilo le culpo-Tú fuiste el responsable, ella se suicidó por tu culpa

-Me engañaste, creí que te quería a ti- grito con tanto enojo que sus venas se resaltaban al darse cuenta que había cometido el peor de los errores.

-No luchaste por recuperarla, lloro tanto cuando abuse de ella hasta gritaba tu nombre, pero nunca llegaste y cuando lo hiciste me la regalaste para usarla a mi antojo- le dijo la verdad que era igual un puñal.

Akashi enojado tomo su arma gritando- Te matare

Pero él no se inmuto- Tengo un trato, puedo revivirla. Volverá sin recuerdos y en otro cuerpo sin embargo tendrá la misma alma. Es una nueva oportunidad para ambos, podemos competir por ella

Indignado el ángel le respondió-Ella no es una cosa, es una persona y merece respeto

-Si como quieras, pero necesito de tu sangre para revivirla... Yo soy su alfa, pero tú eres el amor de su vida, por mucho asco que me da decirlo- dijo con fastidio.

Akashi lo pensó detenidamente sabiendo era una pésima idea, aun así, termino aceptando solamente para ver su amada una vez más y pedirle perdón -Lo hare con una condición; en el futuro si lo muerdes, no lo podrás marcarle.

-Está bien, pelearemos por tenerla de nuevo pero esta vez bajo tus reglas. Mi poder es tan grande que soy capaz de modificar mi marca, hacer que desaparezca o aparezca cuando deseo así que es parte de nuestro trato no habrá marcas de apareamiento, marcas de alfa permanentes. Si yo gano será mía, tendrás que rendirte y si acaso pierdo, será tuya y no haré nada para impedirlo- dijo sonriente creyendo que ganaría.

Nash se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer poniendo una señal de sangre en su frente, recitando en un extraño dialecto e hizo una señal para que Akashi diera de su sangre y eso hizo, una gota bastaba para tal malvado propósito.

El mago alegre por lograr su cometido dijo - Esta hecho, volverá su alma muy pronto.

-Esto no se acabado Gold, pagaras por lo que hiciste- dijo con tanto dolor y enojo que se notaba por el temblor de su cuerpo.

Apenas que le iba arremeter con su espada, el otro desapareció

Pero todo es parte de su plan.

Del plan de Nash para tener a Kuroko de nuevo pero esta vez en una forma mucha más pasional, más de su propiedad dado haría que le conociera primero y fuese suyo totalmente en alma y cuerpo.  
Esta vez haría que lo amara a él, no a Akashi.

No pensaría en ese maldito ángel cuando tenían relaciones, no suspiraría por el o lo extrañaría todo el tiempo de forma fastidiosa.

Incluso si tenía su cuerpo no lo poseía por completo si bien cuando regresara ya no estaría Akashi inundando su mente de recuerdos o amor.

No estaría enamorada de este.

Al igual ese trato le funcionaba a Seijuro que había sufrido pensando Tetsuya no lo amaba en el pasado, creyendo que esta le fue infiel porque él no podía satisfacerla y fue engañado por el mago completamente sin embargo esta vez sería diferente.

Ambos tendrían una segunda oportunidad de cambiarlo todo.

¿Quién ganaría?

¿A quién escogería Tetsuya?


	17. Fin

  
Después de que el incubo recordó a través de aquellas visiones su vida pasada y trágica, se mantuvo al lado de Akashi, tomando su mano con fuerza como señal de que no se iría de su lado, su amor era más fuerte que cualquier inconveniente o maldición preexistente.

Tetsuya le miro a los ojos, diciendo sin dudas al respecto- Estoy contigo, tú me enseñaste que es el amor cuando todo mi mundo era vacío.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa? ¡Lo siento tanto por arruinarte la vida! – respondió angustiado, había cambiado y evolucionado desde que cometió aquel error que le causo dolor y desolación, ahora era un hombre mejor.

Tetsuya suspiro – No tienes que sentirte así...Yo no te culpo por nada, Nash logro separarnos por un tiempo sin embargo no para siempre porque nuestros destinos están unidos y nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier desafío.

Akashi acaricio su mejilla con ternura y poniendo sus frentes juntas murmuro- En el pasado no luche por ti y por mi error sufriste tanto que no merezco estar a tu lado, pero a pesar de mis faltas...No voy a dejarte esta vez, te amo demasiado como para perderte

_"Fui un tonto la primera vez si bien no cometeré los mismos errores."_

Nash los interrumpió lleno de rabia- Parece que olvidas que te marque Tetsuya, eres mío

Seijuro respondió alejando al incubo del otro alfa- Nuestro trato establecida que tu no podías marcarlo, él debía escoger con quien quedarse y adivina quién gano

-Sí, elegí a Akashi-kun porque él me brindo su amor... Yo te quería y me trataste como un juguete sin importancia, me lastimaste en el fondo de mi alma por tu egoísmo. - dijo con seguridad.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada maldito, el amor es más fuerte que tu obsesión

Nash no estaba satisfecho con perder a su incubo y grito –Esto no se acabará, no me iré sin mi incubo.

El rey saco su espada dorada con la intención de apuñalarle directo al corazón al ángel que odiaba tanto no obstante el pequeño incubo intervino y la espada se insertó dentro del corazón tanto que incluso para un demonio seria mortal.

Kuroko cayó al suelo, la sangre nuevamente fue derramada en el campo de batalla.

Nash comenzó a desesperarse y cayo de rodillas sin creer lo que hizo, un desliz demasiado grave e imperdonable. Grito de rabia porque no quería que su incubo muriera, nunca deseo hacerle daño simplemente pretendía tenerlo en su cama como su devoto amante.

Los demás ángeles se sorprendieron y se sintieron tristes dado se encariñaron con el pequeño, quien se lo tomó más mal fue Akashi quien lloraba descontroladamente tomando aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretándolo y besando sus mejillas, tratando de sanarlo con sus poderes sin poder lograrlo.

Kuroko lo miraba a los ojos, tocando su rostro para quitarle las lágrimas- No llores

-Mi corazón...Te amo tanto, lamento no decirlo antes; lamento hacerte sufrir- le dice suavemente con un gran peso porque esa es la segunda vez que es incapaz de salvarle.

Kuroko tosió sangre -Yo también te amo...Me enamoré de ti desde que me hablaste por primera vez, me miraste de manera especial como nadie nunca lo hizo, todos siempre querían mi cuerpo, pero tú fuiste diferente porque me amaste por lo que era.

-Kuroko, no hables ¡Voy a salvarte, vas a estar bien! - dijo Akashi intentando mantener la calma.

Tetsuya ya sabía su destino- Morir por alguien que amas es una bendición, me siento feliz de amarte, de sentir este calor y el amor se te devuelve.

_Los íncubos son maldecidos a no sentir amor, a que nadie los ame y solo los deseen_

_Pero aquella maldición se terminó cuando el amor resurgió entre las cenizas y espinas._

Akashi le susurró - Te amo, te he adorado siempre, desde que eras humana hasta cuando fuiste un incubo aunque mi amor por ti fuese imposible dejaría el cielo por estar a tu lado una vez más...En el momento que me entere estabas con el demonio, deje que me capturaran para verte; fue imprudente, algo estúpido que casi causa mi muerte sin embargo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas y en el momento donde note tu relación con Nash mi corazón sintió una quemadura de dolor tan profundo pero aun así tuve esperanzas ¡No quería rendirme! Eras amable conmigo, me traías comida con riesgo a ser castigado y me enamoré de ti, caí tanto en tu linda sonrisa.... Un demonio tan hermoso que se preocupaba por mí, que se sacrificó de todas las maneras para salvarme ¿Cómo dejar de amarte, mi corazón? Si mueres, yo moriré contigo porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Akashi le dio un último beso lleno de cariño, si bien traía consigo una metamorfosis maravillosa porque una luz capturo el cuerpo moribundo, las alas negras del incubo comienzan a cambiar a un color blanco, su estado diabólico se ve modificado al cambiar de un demonio a un hermoso ángel.

_Así como los ángeles se convierten en demonios por tener el pecado de a lujuria, puede pasar al revés un demonio puede converse en ángel si llega a amar, a conocer el verdadero amor._

Akashi lo abraza con fuerza mientras cura sus heridas y juntos expulsan a Nash del cielo. _El trato que hicieron el ángel y el demonio es que Kuroko debía decidir entre uno de ellos, el peli celeste eligió a Akashi así que el rey no le quedo de otra que rendirse._

El castigo del rey fue saber que tuvo a Kuroko en sus manos y lo perdió por su egoísmo.

No muere porque debe existir para que haya equilibrio entre el bien y el mal si bien al perder al incubo su vida se convierte en un infierno, quizá lo merece por lo mal que ha hecho.

Nunca valoro lo que un día tuvo hasta perderlo.

Kuroko cambia completamente su vida al conocer el verdadero amor, ya no necesita sexo para alimentarse o sangre de un alfa, únicamente un toque de su amado es suficiente para ser feliz.

Está libre de ataduras.

Puede vivir con los ángeles porque ahora es uno de ellos.

El cielo se convierte en su hogar.

El perverso deseo de Nash es anulado por el amor, el amor al final prevalece ante la adversidad.

Akashi enlaza sus dedos mientras sonríe con ternura y Kuroko siente que estar con él es el verdadero paraíso.


End file.
